Game Centre
by z.akane
Summary: Seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Warning: boy x boy.Diriku nggak bisa bikin summary. Genre: AU, Shounen Ai, Ereri. Eren lebih tua, Levi lebih muda :v
1. PROLOG : Once upon a day

_Kalau saja aku tak pernah menemuimu..._

**PROLOG**

**-Once upon a day-**

Siang itu matahari sangat terik. Terik sampai membangunkanku. Aku duduk di tepi kasurku sambil mengusap mata, hendak mengambil segelas air putih yang kusediakan kemarin malam, lalu menenggaknya.

Ini hari Minggu. Ya. Tak ada yang aku kerjakan. Tak ada yang _bisa_ aku kerjakan.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh lima.

_Siang_, pikirku.

Rasanya ingin tidur sepanjang hari. Bantal dan guling kesayanganku seakan menarikku mundur untuk tidur lagi. Tapi, sepertinya tak mungkin.

_Ini hari bebas, aku harus keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, walau hanya sebentar._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Mengambil selembar baju POLO hijau tua kesayanganku dan jeans butut yang kupakai tiap hari.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk keluar, mengambil kunci mobilku dan dompet, lalu mengunci pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi Mikasa di rumahnya. Maksudku, rumah Jean.

Saudara angkatku itu tak pandai memilih lelaki untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Setidaknya, ia mencari lelaki yang berakhlak baik dan tidak punya muka kuda.

Ups.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini semua juga karena aku. Aku merestui mereka. Merestui mereka untuk mengikat janji seumur hidup.

Aku harap Mikasa dan Jean ada di rumah. Atau setidaknya, Jean, atau Mikasa yang ada di rumah.

Tepat di depan rumah mereka, aku memarkirkan mobilku.

Matahari semakin terik. Sangat terik sampai menusuk kulitku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Kuputuskan untuk sedikit berlari untuk mencapai pintu rumah mereka.

Aku mengetuk.

Sekali, tak ada yang membuka.

Dua kali, "Permisi.." masih tak ada jawaban.

Tiga kali, "Mikasa, ini aku, Eren."

Dari balik pintu aku mendengar suara langkah. Semakin dekat. Sampai pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Yang kulihat bukan Mikasa ataupun Jean, seorang anak kecil berambut hitam legam, "Paman Eren.."suaranya mengingatkanku pada Mikasa.

"Hei, Terra."aku tersenyum padanya, "Dimana mama dan papa mu?"

Ia memainkan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. _Untung ia mirip Mikasa,_pikirku. "Mama ada di dalam. Papa sedang pergi. Ayo masuk, Paman."

Tangan kecilnya menyambut lengan bajuku lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam, "Mama! Paman Eren datang!"

KLONTANG!

Aku mendengar suara .. uhm.. mungkin panci? Sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam.. jatuh. Dari arah dapur dan sangat keras.

Mikasa memunculkan kepalanya dari balik dinding, "Terra, tolong bantu mama."

"Baik."Terra melepaskan lengan bajuku lalu berlari ke arah mamanya.

"Maaf, Eren. Sebentar saja."

"Iya."

Aku duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Bukan ruang tamu. Karena aku ini juga keluarga mereka dan Terra menarikku sampai ke sini. Jadi apa salahnya.

Rumah itu sangat rapi. Mungkin Mikasa dan Terra bekerja keras merapikannya. Aku tak yakin Jean suka melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Beberapa foto keluarga terpampang di meja dekat televisi. Foto pernikahan Jean dan Mikasa. Foto Terra ketika bermain dengan bonekanya. Foto mereka bertiga. Dan fotoku, Mikasa, ayah dan ibuku, ketika kami kecil.

_Nostalgia_.

Terra dan Mikasa keluar dari dapur. Wajah Mikasa terlihat sumringah. Begitu juga Terra.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama kami? Aku yakin kau belum makan."

"Ya, boleh."

"Yey!"Terra meloncat ke pangkuanku, "Paman, ayo kita main sambil menunggu papa pulang!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa, "Baiklah."

Ia mengambil joystick PS kesayangannya, "Yang kalah harus mencium yang menang!"katanya penuh semangat.

"Siapa takut!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha!"Terra tertawa diselingi dengan senyum Mikasa, "Paman kalah! Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya paman kalah!"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau harus menepati janji, Eren."Mikasa tersenyum. Senyum licik.

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Terra. Matanya berbinar-binar."Baiklah.."aku mencubit pipi Terra, "..berikan aku pipimu yang gemuk itu!"

"Kyahahhaa!"Terra menjerit sambil mencubitku balik.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka. "Aku pulang..". Terra berdiri sambil berlari ke arah pintu, "Papa! Paman Eren datang!"

"Eren?"Jean memandangku sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tumben sekali mampir ke sini?" Ia menaruh beberapa kantong yang ia bawa di lantai.

"Aku ingin menemui Terra."

"Jean sudah datang.."Mikasa menarik tanganku, "..ayo makan."

"Tch."

.

.

.

.

Terra masih melambaikan tangannya padaku meski aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Pipinya memerah karena kucubit.

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke mall. Tentu saja untuk membunuh waktu yang ada. Sekedar berjalan-jalan, atau membeli keperluan di apartemen, atau sepasang sepatu baru, atau mungkin jeans.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku _tak bisa membeli semuanya dalam sekejap_.

Game centre.

Tujuan utamaku jika sudah mampir ke mall. Umurku masih 22 tahun, tidak ada salahnya menikmati masa mudaku di sini. Yah, meskipun kebanyakan di sana adalah anak kecil dan remaja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah counter, hendak membeli beberapa koin dan …

_Seorang remaja? _Pikirku.

Rambutnya hitam dan dicukur hanya dibawah. Menyisakan beberapa rambut terjuntai separuh kepalanya. Matanya tajam dan mimiknya mengatakan 'jangan mendekatiku'. Tingginya hampir sepundakku.

Sesaat anak itu membuatku terpaku. Jelas saja, sebab ia terus berdiri di counter itu dan menghalangi antrean.

"Maaf.."staff counter memandangku, "..silahkan ke sebelah sini."

Aku mengikuti ke mana tangan staff itu mengarah. Tepat di sebelah anak itu.

"Hei!"tiba-tiba anak itu berteriak. "Sudah kubilang berikan aku beberapa koin. Nanti akan kubayar!"

Staff itu tersenyum padaku, "Maaf, abaikan saja anak ini. Berapa koin yang hendak anda beli?"

Anak itu mendengus kesal. Ia menaruh kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Hei, kau."aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

Ia melirik ke arahku. Kedua alisnya bertemu. Lalu, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memandangku aneh, "Siapa? Aku?"

"Ya, kau."

"Apa?"

"Kau butuh koin?"

Ia menepis pertanyaanku dan pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang berlari ke arah kerumunan anak remaja.

"Aku beli seratus koin."ujarku pada staff counter itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nih."aku meleparkan kantung berisikan 50 koin di dalamnya pada anak itu.

"Wow, Levi. Kau kenal oom itu?"seorang temannya menyenggolnya sambil tertawa. Oom? Asal dia tahu aku tak setua itu.

_Jadi namanya Levi, bukan?_

"Diamlah, Auruo."ia memberikan tatapan mematikan pada temannya itu. Ia lalu memandangku. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Aku menaikkan kantung berisi 50 koin milikku, "Aku bagi dua."

"Bukan,"ujarnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "kenapa kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Karena aku melihatmu membentak staff counter."

"Itu bukan jawaban."ia mengembalikan kantung itu padaku. "Aku tak butuh ini. Ayo, Auruo."

"Oi, Levi. Kau bodoh ya? Harusnya kau mengambilnya. Oi-"

"Diam. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan."

Yah. Jujur saja. Kata-katanya menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan malah. Ia tahu aku kasihan padanya. Atau mungkin, karena aku merasakan ada kesamaan antara kami berdua? Makanya aku berbuat begitu.

Aku ingat. Dulu ketika aku kecil aku sering sekali membentak staff counter untuk memberiku koin dan berjanji akan membayarnya. Walaupun akhirnya ibuku menjewer kupingku dan menyuruhku pulang.

"_Lebih baik kau belajar daripada menghabiskan uang di sini!"_ibuku yang bilang padaku begitu.

"Oi,"aku memanggil anak itu dan sepertinya berhasil. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. ",Levi bukan? Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar daripada menghabiskan uangmu di sini."

"A-,"

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau tak pintar dalam pelajaran dan jarang belajar bukan?"ini konyol. Aku membicarakan tentang diriku yang dulu kepada orang lain.

Ia sangat marah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata dan wajahnya yang memerah. Kesal. Tentu saja. Perasaan yang sama juga menyelimutiku saat Jean berkata begitu padaku. Dulu.

"Asal kau tahu, ibumu tak akan suka kau menghabiskan uangnya dan membentak staff counter seperti itu."aku melanjutkan perkataanku, dengan nada sedikit mencela.

"Tunggu, Oom, kau-"

"Stop, Auruo.."Levi yang justru kelihatan lebih marah malah menghentikan temannya. "..kau tahu apa?"tanyanya sambil memandangku.

"Yah.."aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perkataanku mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi anak remaja seperti dia punya emosi yang labil.

"Auruo, kembalilah ke Erd dan yang lainnya. Aku akan bergabung nanti."perintahnya pada temannya itu.

_Sepertinya aku menginjak ranjau._


	2. Chapter 1 : 'Best Friend'

_Seneng banget liat review nya kawans! Q.Q_

Thanks ya udah ngikutin fanfic ga jelas ini /apah~

Oiya ini fanfic pertama seumur hidup, kalau ada salah salah kata dan perbuatan (?), mohon dimaafkan ^^

**nb**: Terra itu karakter tambahan yang kubuat berdasarkan imajinasi yang terlalu dalam(?), jangan diambil hati, ya? :p

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**-I can tell it "We're best friend"-**

Sedari tadi Levi hanya duduk diam, begitu pun aku. Kantung berisi koin masih kami pegang. Utuh. Tak ada yang kurang.

"Jadi,"aku berusaha memulai pembicaraan, "berapa umurmu?"

Ia melirik ke arahku, "18."

"Hah?"aku terkejut. Kukira ia masih berumur 12, atau mungkin 15.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa."

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang tinggi badanku."

Benar. Itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengiranya masih bocah. Masih anak-anak. Rupanya ia tak sekecil itu.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening. Yang ada hanya suara gemerincing koin dan beberapa suara berisik dari dalam ruang karaoke.

"Kau tak mau main?"tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Jika kau main."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Terserah."

_Lama-lama anak ini membuatku kesal_. "Oke.. Jadi, Levi. Aku Eren."

"Aku bisa memanggilmu Oom. Itu sudah cukup."

"Aku tak setua itu. Kita hanya beda 4 tahun."

"Tetap saja kau tua."

_Ugh, anak ini_.

Aku berdiri. Ia mengikutiku. "Bagaimana kalau main basket?"tanyaku.

Levi mengangguk. Kami lalu berjalan ke arah mesin bola basket, "Yang kalah harus memberikan 5 koin pada yang menang."tantangku padanya.

"Apa ini? Judi? Lima koin. Banyak sekali?"

"Oh, kau takut?"

"Tidak. Aku terima tantanganmu. Lagipula ini koinmu."

"_Itu_ koinmu."

Aku bisa mendengar Levi menghela nafas, "Ter-se-rah."

.

.

.

.

78 – 93.

_Aku kalah telak._

Sudah dua kali aku bermain game ingusan bersama anak ingusan pula. Dan aku kalah! Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Orang dewasa macam apa aku ini?

Levi menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan juga senyum penuh kelicikan. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memberinya 5 koin, yang kujanjikan.

"Aku akui kau hebat."ujarku padanya.

"Ya, begitulah aku."

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi untuk bermain dengan teman-temanmu."

Levi menggeleng, "Jika aku pergi ke sana. Mereka akan memorotimu karena meraka tahu kau memberiku koin sebanyak ini."

_Benar juga. Aku tak mau dipalak anak-anak._

"Jadi, kau mau menemaniku sampai koin ini habis?"katanya sembari menatapku.

Entah bagaimana, sisi dirinya yang seperti itu, tidak ada padaku.

"Ya.."

.

.

.

.

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Sudah cukup puas aku bermain hari ini. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa sesenang ini.

"_Aku ada di sini setiap Minggu, Eren"_. Itu yang terakhir kali Levi ucapkan sebelum aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mungkin aku harus mulai berpikir untuk menghabiskan hari Mingguku di Game Centre.

Aku tertawa. Aku jadi ingat Hannes. Ia suka sekali mengajakku ke Game Centre. Entah itu untuk bermain berdua ataupun hanya untuk melihat orang lain bermain karena kami tak punya uang untuk membeli koin. Kadang Armin juga ikut. Tapi anak itu hanya menghabiskan waktu membaca.

_Aku sudah cukup bersyukur karena bisa membeli koin hari ini._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Enam sore tepat. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Eren!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Refleks, aku menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Yang kutemui, dua orang gadis yang tak asing.

"Ymir, Christa."gumamku tak percaya, "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu!"

"Benar."Christa tersenyum.

Sudah lama. Ya. Mereka adalah temanku di SMA dan tak kukira sampai sekarangpun mereka masih bersahabat.

"Apa kabarmu?"tanya Ymir.

Aku tersenyum, "Baik-baik saja. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami berbelanja."jawab Christa sambil menunjuk beberapa kantong belanjaan yang dipegangnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Bermain."aku tertawa.

"Kau tak berubah, ya. Sungguh."Ymir pun ikut tertawa.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin menikmati hari Mingguku."

"Aku tak melihat Mikasa dan Armin."tanya Christa sambil memandang jauh ke belakangku. Mencari dua sosok yang ia tanyakan.

"Ah, itu.."aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "..kalian tahu? Mikasa dan Jean sudah menikah."

Mereka tediam. Shock. Mungkin. Atau benar-benar shock mendengar ucapanku. "Yahh…"aku mencoba memecah keheningan, "..sudah kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu."

Benar. Lalu muncullah malaikat kecil di antara mereka. Malaikat kecil yang cantik.

"Kami tak tahu itu.."Christa nampak sedikit kecewa, "..kukira Mikasa tak akan pernah menikah dengan Jean. Karena Mikasa _brother complex_, Jean dan kau pun tak pernah akur."

"Setidaknya ucapkan salamku padanya."kata Ymir sambil menepuk pundakku, "..Lalu di mana Armin?"

"Aku jarang menemuinya. Ia sibuk kuliah."kataku sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket.

Ymir dan Christa mengangguk, "Lalu.."lanjut Christa, "..Siapa dia?"

"Hah?"

"Itu, anak di belakangmu."tunjuk Christa.

Aku menoleh, "Levi?!"

"Ah, maaf apa aku mengganggu?"tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Ymir dan Christa memandanginya aneh. Aku pun begitu. Aku tak berpikir ia akan mengikutiku. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah ada di belakangku sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Eren. Nanti kirimi kami email ya."kata Christa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"I-iya.."

"Siapa mereka?"tanya Levi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau di sini? Kau penguntit."

"Aku tidak menguntit. Siapa yang sudi menguntitmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku tadi baru keluar dari Game Centre dan melihatmu. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyapamu."

"Benarkah?"tatapku tak percaya.

"Terserah mau pecaya atau tidak."katanya sembari berlalu.

_Anak ini.._

"Levi!"aku mengejarnya, "..apa kau lapar?"

_Mungkin ini awal dari 'persahabatan'._

* * *

_Dikit banget ya ..._

Kelihatan maksa nggak? R&R! ^^

follow twitterku: debb_jovita ntar di follback /o/


	3. Chapter 2: 'Your Existence'

HAI~

diriku apdet lagi :3

thanks kawans review kalian membangkitkan amarahku, eh, semangatku xD _*slapped* _

_Selamat menikmati :p_

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**-Your Existence-**

Ini hari Senin pagi yang damai. Dan kedamaian itu harus kutepis dengan padatnya jadwal kuliah dan kerja sambilanku.

Aku berdiri dari kasurku. Lalu dengan cepat mandi dan sarapan. Aku membawa keperluanku dan segera turun ke lobby untuk meraih lahan parkir.

Mobilku itu masih tenang terparkir di sana. Tapi amarahku memuncak melihat body mobilku yang mulus tergores. Lecet. Meninggalkan jejak goresan yang cukup panjang berwarna putih di atas warna merah mengkilatnya.

"Sial. Siapa yang melakukan ini?"umpatku.

_Pagi-pagi sudah mengumpat. Aku bukan pemuda yang baik._

Aku tak boleh membiarkan Mikasa melihat goresan itu. Aku sudah cukup banyak berhutang budi padanya. Biaya kuliahku pun masih diurusnya. Ia hanya seorang ibu yang memikirkan Terra, keluarga kecilnya, dan saudara angkatnya yang bodoh ini.

Aku sudah terlambat, pikirku.

Pagi ini aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku sampai siang lalu dilanjutkan dengan kerja sambilan.

_Ini akan jadi hari yang cukup panjang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Ini sudah siang. Kuliahku selesai lebih lama dari yang kukira. Segera aku menaiki mobil dan berusaha melupakan sejenak tentang goresan itu.

_Aku harus cepat. Aku sudah terlambat untuk bekerja._

Buru-buru aku tancap gas langsung ke Coffee Shop tempatku bekerja. Entah kenapa aku tertarik bekerja di sana sejak aku SMA. Menjadi seorang barista itu keren, pikirku.

Begitu sampai, aku disambut oleh Marco. Ia masih mengenakan jaketnya dan berdiri di depan toko.

Aku keluar dari mobil, "Kenapa kau tak masuk, Marco?"

"Toko buka sedikit lebih sore."katanya membuatku lega. Rupanya pemilik toko juga terlambat. Atau mungkin ada sedikit keperluan sehingga membuatnya membuka toko di sore hari?

"Wah.."kata Marco sambil memandangi mobilku, "..lihat. Goresan yang ada pada kekasihmu."

"Yahh.."aku mendengus, "..pagi-pagi sudah seperti itu. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

Marco mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Lebih baik kau membawanya ke dokter."

Aku setuju dengan kata-katanya, "Akan aku pikirkan nanti."

.

.

.

.

Pemilik toko datang dengan membawa berita. Rupanya sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi salah seorang barista yang akan bekerja di sini. Mulai hari ini. "Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang."katanya sembari menyuruh aku dan Marco masuk.

Kami lalu mengenakan apron kami. Meski belum ada satu pun pengunjung yang datang.

Aku menaruh wajahku di meja. Aku capek. Entah kenapa keburu-buruan ku sejak tadi pagi terasa sia-sia karena aku tidak terlambat bekerja.

"Eren,"kata Marco sambil menggocangkan tubuhku, "..nanti pemilik toko melihatmu."

"Ohh biarkanlah diriku ini beristirahat sejenak."aku tak menggubrisnya. _Dramatis_.

Pintu berbunyi tanda seorang pelanggan masuk. Namun aku sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahku dari meja. Kubiarkan Marco meladeninya.

"Maaf,"itu bukan suara Marco. Jelas. "..aku pegawai baru di sini."

Tunggu. Rasanya suara itu tak asing. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Oh,"kata Marco tersentak, "..siapa namamu?"

Ada jeda dalam percakapan mereka dan aku belum mengangakat wajahku. "Aku-"suara itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku mengingat suara itu, tapi siapa pemiliknya? Aku lupa.

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku, pandanganku sedikit kabur karena bangun secara mendadak.

"Eren?"suara itu sepertinya mengenaliku. Tapi, siapa orang ini. Aku mengusap mataku.

Sosok itu sangat familiar. Sosok yang baru saja kutemui. Sosok yang sama saat aku berada di game centre kemarin.

"Levi?!"tercengang, dua kali aku dibuat tercengang oleh anak ini.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"tanya Marco memandangi kami bergantian.

"Kami baru bertemu sekali."jawab Levi.

Aku masih bengong. Tentu saja. Sekarang Levi ada di tempat di mana aku bekerja. Aku tak percaya anak yang kutemui kemarin itu bekerja di tempatku sekarang.

"Oi,"kataku, "kenapa kau di sini? Berhenti bermain, pulanglah dan bersekolahlah."

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku pekerja di sini."

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Serius."

"Oi, Eren."Marco tersenyum kecut. "Sebaiknya kita pastikan pada pemilik toko."

"Silakan."

Marco mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon pemilik toko. Aku hanya bisa mendengar ia berkata 'Ya'atau 'Baik' atau 'Oh'.

"Selamat datang di Coffe Shop kami, Levi."kata Marco sembari menutup ponselnya.

"Yang benar saja?!"kataku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Eren, perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik."Marco menatapku sinis. Jarang sekali melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu.

Aku menatap Levi.

"Eren Jeager. Mohon bantuannya."

"Levi. Mohon Bantuannya."

_Ini baru pukul dua siang. Hari masih panjang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu aku sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum. Menerima kenyataan bahwa anak ingusan yang kutemui kemarin sekarang menjadi rekan kerjaku itu susah. Apalagi kami belum begitu akrab.

"Eren, tolong rapikan meja 2."

"Eren, tolong buatkan pesanannya."

"Eren.."

Eren ini, Eren itu. Ia sudah berlagak seperti bosku. Tapi, tak apalah. Karena dengan perintah-perintahnya itu aku jadi lebih semangat bekerja dan tidak hanya tidur di meja seharian.

Shift Marco berakhir pukul lima tadi. Sedangkan aku masih punya shift sampai toko tutup. Begitu pula Levi yang baru sehari bekerja di sini.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh dan toko tutup pukul sepuluh. _Masih lama_.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pelanggan berikutnya. Kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku sebentar.

"Oi,"Levi mengacak-ngacak rambutku, "orang tua sepertimu harus lebih banyak bergerak agar tidak kena osteoporosis."

"Hei, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku. Santai sekali menyentuh orang."aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Lagipula siapa yang tua dan kena osteoporosis. Aku masih sehat!"

Ia berlalu sambil menjulurkan lidah. Menghilang saat memasuki dapur.

Aku mendengus kesal dan merapikan rambutku. _Spot _dimana Levi menyentuh kepalaku masih terasa hangat. _Anak ini_.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak tidur dan menunggu pelanggan datang. Betul saja, pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak kecil.

Seorang anak kecil yang tak asing bagiku. Anak kecil yang sangat kusayangi. Dan selalu memanggilku..

"Paman Eren!"sahutnya sambil berlari ke bar.

"Terra,"tanpa sadar senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku, "Di mana papa dan mamamu?"

"Mereka sedang memarkir mobil, aku disuruh masuk duluan."

_Oh_.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau pesan, putri?"

Terra tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya. Manis. "Aku ingin coklat hangat dengan krim!"

"Baiklah, segera saya buatkan."aku berjalan ke dapur.

Levi. Anak itu terdiam di sana sambil berjongkok. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah membuatkan minuman Terra.

"Aku mendengar suara yang mengerikan."kata Levi tiba-tiba. Kali ini Levi menutup kupingnya.

"Suara apa? Jangan menakutiku."bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Aku mendengar suara anak kecil tertawa.."katanya. "..lalu.."

"Wah, Stop!"

"Aku mendengarnya berkata, 'Paman Eren'."

Heh? Maksudnya Terra, bukan?

"Apa maksudmu? Dia keponakanku."aku mencoba menenangkan diri. _Anak ini_.

"Keponakan?"Levi berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan horror, "Paman Eren, kau sudah tua. Tanamkan pernyataan itu pada dirimu, kau sudah tua."

"Aku 22 tahun!"aku berteriak saking kesalnya.

_Ini masih jam setengah delapan. Malam yang panjang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Paman, ini enak!"Terra terus tersenyum begitu aku menyuapkan sesendok penuh krim ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Tak ada pelanggan lain selain Mikasa, Jean dan Terra malam itu.

Levi juga tak terlalu peduli dengan kami. Ia membersihkan dapur sejak tadi. _Sejak tadi_. Aku tak tahu ia suka kebersihan. Bahkan ia mengomeliku karena aku meletakkan lap kotor di atas bar.

Aku duduk termenung sambil memangku Terra. Anak itu kelihatan senang sekali.

Mikasa memesan black tea kesukaannya dan Jean hanya secangkir kopi. Aku memberi mereka sepotong cake sebagai bonus dan sepertinya hanya Terra yang menghabiskannya.

"Eren."

Mikasa memanggilku. Aku hanya memberinya pandangan 'apa?' sebagai balasan.

"Kau menggores mobilmu?"

DEG.

_Pasti Mikasa melihatnya ketika ia memarkirkan mobil._

"Oh, itu. Bukan masalah besar. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tapi yang jelas itu hanya goresan kecil."aku mencoba bersikap tenang. Berharap Mikasa tak akan mengeluarkan uang untuk hal sesepele itu.

Mikasa memandangku, "Bukannya kau merasa terganggu dengan goresan itu?"

"Tidak."timpalku.

"Sudahlah, Mikasa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Pasti itu karena kecerobohannya dalam berkendara."sahut Jean. _Dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel._

"Ya. Mungkin itu kecerobohanku."terpaksa aku menelan kata-kata pahitnya. Aku tak mau memancing keributan di tempat kerja. Mungkin itu dapat membuat Mikasa berpikir sebentar.

Terra sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk cokelatnya. Diam. Tak seceria tadi.

"Ada apa, Terra?"tanyaku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Ia diam. Wajahnya terlihat masam. Ia lalu turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari ke arah mamanya, "Perutku sakit.."

Ia mengelus perutnya. Kini wajahnya pucat.

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak minum dan makan yang manis-manis."Mikasa menghela nafas. Ia lalu menggendong putrinya itu sambil menepuk punggungnya, "Jean sebaiknya kita pulang.."

"Baiklah."Jean mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, "..sisanya tips."

"Makasih.."

"Eren, jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai pulang larut."Mikasa berbalik.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?"aku tertawa.

"Paman Eren.."Terra memandangku, matanya sedikit berair menahan sakit, "..lain kali aku akan pesan minuman yang tidak manis."

Sekali lagi aku tertawa, "Oke.."

"Sampai jumpa."ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalasnya.

_Pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh menit. Hari hampir berakhir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Levi, kau boleh pulang duluan."kataku sembari meletakkan piring terakhir yang baru selesai kucuci.

"Terima kasih."ia bersiap-siap keluar pintu sambil mengenakan jaket.

Aku sedari tadi masih sibuk menghitung uang penghasilan kita hari ini. Juga merapikan kursi dan beberapa bon yang harus diserahkan pada pemilik toko.

"Eren.."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau punya shift besok?"tanya Levi. Aku terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengingat.

"Iya. Mungkin. Sekitar pukul lima sore."

"Oh.."

"Ada apa?"

"Besok shiftku jam 2 siang. Seperti hari ini."

"Marco ada shift juga pukul 2. Kau bisa minta bantuan padanya."

Levi menghela nafas, "Aku tak cepat akrab dengan orang."

"Kau cepat akrab denganku."

"Kau berbeda."timpalnya dengan cepat.

Aku memandangnya aneh, "Yahh.."aku menggaruk belakang leherku, "..baiklah. Mungkin aku bisa bertukar shift dengannya."

"Ide cemerlang."

_Hari Senin yang damai berakhir._

* * *

** IMAJINASIKU SEMAKIN LIAR!** . _*abaikan*_

Review nya ya kawans ^^

* * *

_Oyak, ada yang nonton NORAGAMI nggak? *spoiler alert*_

_Hiroshi Kamiya (seiyuu Levi) ama Kaji Yuki (seiyuu Eren) juga ngisi di sana lhoo, Yato dan Yukine. Nonton yak, kita ship yatoyukine! *sesat*_


	4. Chapter 3 : 'I want to know you more'

_Aku ganti pen name..._

Sudah liat kan? Oke. /slapped

Yok, lanjutt~

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**-I want to know you more-**

Hari ini aku datang terlalu cepat. Bahkan Levi belum sampai di sini. Hari ini kuliahku selesai lebih pagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidur. Seperti biasa. Jaket pun belum kulepas.

Suara pintu berderit. Terbuka.

_Oh, tidak. Istirahatku selalu saja tergganggu._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"Levi melepas jaketnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Kau terlambat."

Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Ini baru pukul satu lebih lima puluh."

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah bar untuk menaruh tasnya. Tas ransel. Jika dilihat-lihat, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?"tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Lalu.."aku melihat logo yang tertera pada lengan bajunya, "..kau sekolah di SMA Shinganshina?"

"Ya."

"Dulu aku bersekolah di sana."

"Aku tak ingat punya kakak kelas sepertimu."

_Menyebalkan._ Aku putuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia lalu menyodorkan apron padaku, "Kau belum memakainya.."

Aku mengambilnya lalu berdiri untuk mengenakannya. Di luar dugaan, bila kami berdiri berdampingan, Levi tidak terlihat sekecil itu. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang kulihat Minggu kemarin.

"Hei.."Levi menoleh, "..berapa tinggimu?"

Ia terdiam, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa? Kau mau meledekku?"

"Tidak."itu jujur. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.

"159,5 cm."jawabnya.

"Maksudmu, 159 cm atau 160 cm?"

"Itu sudah _fix_. Itu tinggi badanku.."katanya, "..lalu berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"173 cm."

"Kau bisa lebih tinggi dari itu."timpalnya. Aku menggeleng, "Tak mungkin. Ini tinggi maksimalku."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat suka berolahraga. Berenang atau basket. Lihat kulitmu yang coklat itu."ia mencubit kulit lenganku.

"Hei!"aku menepis tangannya, "Sakit! Cubitanmu itu sakit!"

"Rasakan."

Ia lalu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal, "Boleh aku makan? Aku belum makan sejak pagi."

Aku mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku dan membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Apa ibumu yang membuatkannya untukmu?"pertanyaanku itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, "..maksudku, aku tak tahu anak seumurmu masih membawa bekal."

Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak."katanya sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu, "..aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Ibumu tak membuatkannya untukmu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah tak ada."

Aku terkejut. Selama kami bertemu aku masih suka melontarkan sosok 'ibu'pada Levi. Aku jadi ingat kata-kataku Minggu kemarin, "_Asal kau tahu, ibumu tak akan suka kau menghabiskan uangnya dan membentak staff counter seperti itu_."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku, aku lalu menutup mulutku, " Maaf.."

"Bukan hal yang besar."katanya sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Ia tetap terlihat tenang. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang tua, terutama ibu. Aku mulai mengira-ngira, apa yang ia rasakan ketika aku menyinggung ibunya?

"Asal kau tahu.." aku memulai pembicaraan, " ..ibuku juga sudah tiada sejak aku kecil."

Ia menatapku, mulutnya itu masih mengunyah nasi. Ia lalu menelannya, " ..benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ayahku pergi meninggalkanku dan saudariku sendirian. Aku tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Tapi, kuharap ia baik-baik saja."

"Kau anak yang berhati mulia." Levi menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya sekali lagi, "Lalu bagaimana kau bertahan hidup?"

"Pamanku yang menjaga dan merawatku hingga besar."aku jadi teringat sosok Haness, "..ia sangat sabar mendidik dan membesarkanku dan saudariku."

Levi mengangguk.

"Kalau kau? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Aku dipungut."katanya, "..aku diadopsi oleh seorang yang tak bisa kupanggil ayah."

Aku bingung, "Kenapa kau tak bisa memanggilnya ayah?"

"Pertama, karena ia bukan ayahku. Kedua, karena ia seumuran denganku. Ketiga, kami punya nasib yang sama. Karena itu aku lebih memilih memanggil namanya."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Penasaran.

"Awalnya, aku tak ingin melanjutkan sekolah. Namun ia bilang, ia punya cara untuk membuatku tetap ke sekolah."lanjutnya, " ..kami mulai bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang. Mulai dari mengangkat barang seperti kuli, untuk mendapat upah."

"Apa kau masih tinggal bersamanya sekarang?"selaku.

Ia menggeleng, " Tidak."

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal?"

Ia tidak menjawabku. Ia terus makan dengan lahap. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan penuh tanda tanya.

_Bagaimana ia bisa hidup?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Shiftku berakhir."aku merentangkan tanganku ke atas.

Marco sudah ada di sana untuk menggantikanku. Mulai sore ini sampai malam nanti, aku bisa bersantai di apartemen.

Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Levi. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Aku mencoba mengecek ke seluruh toko. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Levi di sana. Aku bertanya pada Marco, "Ia tadi keluar untuk membuang sampah." Jawabnya.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar. Aku mencarinya di gang kecil di sebelah toko, karena bak sampah ada di sana. Tapi aku tak menemukannya, "Kemana dia, coba?"

"Kau mencariku?"

Aku terkejut, sedikit melompat karena benar-benar terkejut, "Levi!"aku menoleh. Marah.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"aku berteriak. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan bulu kudukku yang berdiri dan jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau berlebihan."katanya sembari berjalan ke belakangku. Ke bak sampah.

Ia membuang sekantong besar sampah dari toko, saat terdengar bunyi ponsel. Ia lalu meraba sakunya, "Sebentar.."katanya sembari menatapku.

"Halo?"

Mulailah keheningan. Levi hanya terdiam sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat jam tangannya. Tapi, ia tak berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku akan membayarnya besok. Maaf."katanya singkat lalu menutup ponselnya.

Ia lalu berlalu untuk kembali ke toko, "Shiftmu sudah berakhir bukan?"tanyanya sembari berjalan.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku yakin Levi tak melihatnya.

_Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Kenapa ia hanya diam saja? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'membayar'?_

"Levi, kapan shiftmu berakhir?"aku berjalan mengikutinya tepat di belakangnya.

"Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh."

"Mau bermain bersama?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berpaling ke arahku, senyum tersungging di wajahnya, "Boleh."

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Aku duduk di sebuah restoran di samping Game Centre. Berencana mengajak Levi makan malam terlebih dulu. _Aku lapar_.

Sembari menunggu, aku memesan sepotong Black Forest Cake untuk mengganjal perutku. Namun sepertinya tak mempan.

Berkali-kali pandanganku melayang kea rah jarum jam.

_Sudah dua puluh menit aku menunggu._

Aku tak punya nomor ponselnya, jadi aku tak bisa menghubunginya. _Mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia datang. Mungkin toko sedang ramai?_

Kini sunyi menyelimuti seisi restoran. Tinggal aku sendiri. Sekali lagi aku melempar pandang ke arah jam. _Ini masih jam delapan kurang._ Hari belum terlalu malam.

Aku memainkan sendokku di atas secangkir teh hangat. Bahkan teh ini pun sudah tak hangat lagi.

TRING!

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

"Hei."

"Siapa ini?"

"Levi. Kau dimana?"

"Aku di restoran. Dekat dengan Game Centre. Kemarilah, aku lapar."

Levi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tak lama ia sudah berdiri di depan restoran. Ia mengenakan jaket dan tas ransel dipundaknya, persis seperti saat ia datang ke toko tadi pagi.

"Dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku?"tanyaku. Ia duduk di depanku dan menaruh tasnya, "Dari Marco."jawabnya singkat.

"Oh.."aku mengangkat kedua alisku, "..sudah akrab?"

Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Yahh.."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makan dan minum, "Aku tak lapar."sela Levi.

"Ayolah,"aku menghela nafas, ",terakhir kali kau hanya makan siang. Kau harus makan. Kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Cih.."ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "..jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

"Karena itu kau harus makan."

Ia diam, lalu mengambil buku menu dan membolak-baliknya, "Terserah kamu saja."katanya setelah menaruh kembali buku menu di atas meja dan bersendeku.

"Dua Tenderloin Steak."

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu yang menggantung di lehermu?"Levi menunjuk bandul yang tergantung pada kalungku.

"Ini?"aku mengangkat bandul itu, "..ini pemberian ayahku."

"Cocok untukmu."katanya sembari berjalan masuk ke Game Centre.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

_Tunggu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering tersenyum?_

Aku mengikutinya masuk.

"Oi, Levi!"seorang anak perempuan dikuncir kuda menghampiri Levi dan menerjangnya. _Menerjang atau apalah. Atau bisa dideskripsikan sebagai 'pelukan kasar',_ "..sudah lama aku tak melihatmu!"

"Hanji.."Levi mendorongnya sambil menatap ke arahku. Lalu ia menggeleng.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Nah, lho. Tersenyum lagi?_

Aku berjalan lebih dulu ke arah counter, bermaksud membeli beberapa koin, ketika seorang anak lain mencegahku, "Woah!"katanya, ia anak yang bersama dengan Levi kemarin Minggu, kalau tidak salah namanya, Auruo.

"Oi, _Oom mulut kasar namun berhati baik_!"begitu sebutannya untukku. Teriakannya mengundang anak-anak lain melihat ke arahku.

Di sana ada dua anak laki-laki lain dan seorang anak perempuan manis berambut oranye. Mata mereka terpaku padaku.

"Levi, kau berkencan dengan oom ini?"ujar seorang anak yang dipanggil Hanji itu.

"Apa?!"

"Oom ini sangat baik padamu, ia memberimu banyak koin hari Minggu kemarin, bukan? Kau sudah jadian dengannya?"Auruo menyenggol pundak Levi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bersama kami. Apa Oom ini alasannya?"kedua anak laki-laki lain tertawa diselingi dengan suara 'ssh' dari anak perempuan berambut oranye.

Aku hanya diam, berusaha tidak mengambil hati kata-kata anak itu.

"Oom!"anak yang dipanggil Hanji itu memanggilku. Kurasa. "Berapa umur oom?"

"22"

"Hah?!"

Semua anak yang tadinya ramai sendiri kini diam. Membeku sambil menatapku. Levi kemudian menarik lengan bajuku, "Apa kita tetap ingin main di sini?"

Aku tertawa, "Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik main di tempat lain. Aku tak mengira anak-anak ini akan ada di sini."

"Idemu itu bagus."

Kami kemudian keluar dari Game Centre. Tangan Levi masih menarik lengan bajuku. Kurasa tak ada salahnya.

"Kakak!"aku menoleh. Mereka sudah mengganti sebutanku. Mungkin.

"Kau tidak semuda umurmu!"

"Hahahhaha!"

_Brengsek._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Levi sedari tadi tertawa. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa sampai seperti itu, "Tertawalah sepuasmu!"

Ia tak menggubrisku. Ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Aku tak mengira Hanji akan berkata seperti itu."

"Ya dan kau menganggapnya tepat."

"Sangat tepat."lalu ia tertawa lagi.

"Lalu kemana kita sekarang."tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu ada game centre lain di sini."sahutnya di sela-sela tawa.

"Kalau begitu lain kali.."aku menghela nafas, "..hari ini pulang saja."

Levi menatapku, ia berhenti tertawa, "Baiklah."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."aku menarik tangannya.

"Tidak."ia menepis tanganku, "Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Ini sudah malam, tahu."aku mengernyitkan dahi, "..jangan membantah. Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

Levi sedari tadi diam. Ia duduk di bangku tamu. Bahkan ia tak menjawab ketika kutanya dimana rumahnya. Kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya ke taman di mana aku biasa bermain ketika kecil.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"tanyanya ketika aku turun dari mobil.

Giliranku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Taman itu sepi, tak ada orang, jadi aku berjalan ke ayunan. Aku menunggunya hingga ia turun dari mobil.

"Eren.."katanya sembari membanting pintu.

"Oi,"aku langsung berdiri, "..jangan banting sekeras itu dong."

Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya. Udara malam ini dingin. Benar. Walaupun memakai jaket, aku masih bisa merasakan udara dingin di sekujur tubuhku.

Ia lalu duduk di ayunan, tepat di sebelahku. Kakinya menendang tanah sehingga membuat ayunanannya bergoyang.

"Aku dulu sering ke sini.."kataku, "..dan tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengikutinya menendang tanah, "Dulu aku sering ke sini dengan teman-temanku."

Ia terdiam sambil menatap langit. Tangannya terkait pada besi yang menyangga ayunan, "Aku tinggal dekat sini."

Spontan aku menoleh, "Hei, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku tinggal di apartemen itu."aku menunjuk ke gedung tinggi yang kira-kira bisa terlihat jelas dari sini.

_Dimana ia tinggal? Aku bertanya-tanya._

Ia mengikuti jari telunjukku lalu menunduk, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghelanya keras-keras. Ia lalu mengayunkan ayunannya, "Untuk apa kita ke sini?"ulangnya.

"Bermain."

"Kau kira kita masih anak-anak?"

"Setidaknya ayunan ini tidak rapuh menahan berat badanku."

Levi tertawa. Tapi, terasa hambar. Ia tak banyak bicara. Begitupun aku. Kami berdua menatap bintang malam itu. Jalanan pun terasa sepi. Hening menyelimuti.

"Hei.."Levi memecah keheningan, "..mungkin aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah? Di mana?"

Levi menatapku, "Di taman ini.."

"Uhm.."aku mulai berpikir, "..maaf, aku tak ingat."menyeringai.

"Aku tak kaget bila kau tak ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali. Lagipula, kau sudah tua. Wajar saja orang tua sepertimu mudah pikun."

"Aku 22 tahun!"déjà vu. Aku pernah mengatakannya.

"Ya ya.."

_Maaf, tapi, aku tak ingat apa-apa, setelah 10 tahun ini._

* * *

Reviewnya kawans!

Masih bersambung lho. *haiss*


	5. Chapter 4 : 'It's all about how I feel'

_Debu. Debu. Debu_

_Duka. Duka. Duka_

Perlu masker jika keluar rumah agar abu vulkanik tak terhirup hidung. Rambut yang diikat terkena serbuk-serbuk putih. Mata perih akibat benda kecil yang tajam dan berbahaya untuk paru-paru tersebut..

Eh.

Kok jadi melankolis gini -

Gunung Kelud meletus kawan, dampaknya abu vulkanis terbang sampai ke Surabaya. Sekolah diliburkan. Semoga semua selamat, yak.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**nb : Semuanya diceritakan dari sisi Levi.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**-It's all about how I feel-**

**Levi POV**

_Kembali ke hari di mana aku baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-8._

Hari itu turun salju. Semua orang berhamburan di jalanan. Membawa kado dan berpakaian bagus. Semua terlihat gembira. Tapi mereka tidak bergembira untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Hari ini hari Natal.

Aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Sangat pahit. Aku melihat orang tuaku terbunuh dengan mataku sendiri. Terbunuh. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan di dalam mobil yang sama denganku. _Namun kenapa? Kenapa aku masih hidup? Kenapa hanya mereka yang pergi? Kenapa aku harus sendiri, sebatang kara?_

Aku tak punya rumah sekarang. Aku tak punya lagi kasih sayang dari orang lain.

Saudara ibu dan ayahku memutuskan untuk merawatku secara bergilir, dan itu tidak nyaman. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku putuskan untuk pergi dan mulai hidup sendiri. Namun ketika tekad itu sudah bulat, aku malah putus asa.

Malam itu sangat dingin. Kini langkahku terhenti di gang sempit dan kotor. Aku hanya bisa duduk di sana sambil menunggu tubuhku membeku dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Orang yang lewat hanya berbisik, "Hei, kasihan anak kecil itu.." atau "Jorok." atau …

"Minggir!"sekerumun anak yang kira-kira seumur denganku menghampiriku. Anak yang terdepan atau bisa dibilang pemimpin mereka, menendangku. Aku tak bisa berkutik karena kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya main masuk saja ke wilayah kami?"tanya seorang lagi.

Aku diam saja. Bahkan bibirku pun kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Hei, jawab!"pemimpin geng itu menendangku sekali lagi, "Kau bisu ya?"

Mereka tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras. Lama-lama pandanganku kabur. Kepalaku terasa berat. _Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku pergi?_

"Hei, Auruo!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari jauh.

"Gawat!"kata anak itu, "..ketua Erwin datang bersama Hanji dan Petra!"

"Kau pasti kena marah karena seenaknya saja, Auruo!"

'_Ketua Erwin'? Jadi, anak ini bukan pemimpin geng?_

"Kau bikin masalah lagi ya?"suara teriakan tadi terdengar lebih tenang sekarang, juga lebih dekat.

Aku menutup mataku. Kepalaku terasa semakin, _makin_ berat. Tubuhku lemas. Aku benar-benar sudah seperti orang mati. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok itu.

_Aku kehilangan kesadaranku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka. Aku ingat kejadian saat malam itu. Aku ingat aku ditendang seorang anak. Aku ingat aku kehilangan harapan. Aku ingat ketika bibi merawatku. Aku ingat ketika sepupuku memberiku rotinya yang masih utuh. Aku ingat aku berada di kantor polisi. Aku ingat aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku ingat sekerumun orang datang untuk meraih tanganku ketika aku terjepit mobil. Aku ingat sebuah truk tiba-tiba menerjang mobil kami. Aku ingat ketika ibu berjanji akan memberiku syal di hari ulang tahunku. Aku ingat ayah membenahi sepedaku. Aku ingat ulang tahunku yang ke lima. Aku ingat pertama kali aku masuk TK. Aku ingat aku punya keluarga. Aku ingat aku dilahirkan.

_Aku ingat semuanya.._

"Ah!"yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye, "Erwin, dia sudah siuman!"

Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Sekarang tubuhku tengah terbaring di kasur. Aku tak mengenali ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sangat lembab dan cahayanya remang-remang.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.."suara itu. Suara yang sama ketika ia menghentikan anak yang menendangku.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk di kasur, namun ia menghentikanku, "Hei, kau belum boleh bangun.."ia mendorong pundakku perlahan, "..kau tadi pingsan, apa kau ingat?"

_Ya, aku ingat.._

Aku ingin menjawab mereka. Kata-kataku sudah ada di ujung lidah. Namun entah kenapa tenggorokanku menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Erwin. Ia bisu."anak yang menendangku tadi _-aku ingat_- bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Aku tidak bisu!_

Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Tenggorokanku seperti tertahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berat. "Hei,"anak perempuan berambut oranye itu menatapku, "..kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di pipiku. Dengan cepat, aku berusaha menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku.

Aku tak bisa menghidari diriku terisak, badanku terguncang karena menahan isakan itu.

"Petra, tolong ambilkan minum."

"Baik."

Aku benci. Aku sangat benci bila orang lain melihat kelemahanku seperti ini. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tapi, saat ini aku ingin menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya, merenungi nasibku seorang diri.

_Aku hanya anak berusia 8 tahun yang bahkan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang._

"Minum dulu."anak berambut pirang dan disisir rapi yang dipanggil Erwin itu menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.

Aku menerimanya, namun tanganku gemetar sehingga tak bisa meminumnya. Sebagian air tumpah di atas kasur dan celanaku.

"Maaf.."kali ini aku beranikan diriku untuk berbicara, namun suaraku terjepit.

"Hoo.."anak yang dipanggil Auruo itu memandangku. Heran. "Kau tidak bisu? Kenapa daritadi diam saja?"

"Ssh.. Auruo!"Petra, kalau tak salah, berusaha untuk menutup mulut anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Erwin.

"Levi."

"Levi. Hai, aku Erwin. Berapa umurmu?"

"8 tahun."

"Benarkah?"Erwin mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Berarti kita seumuran."senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Perawakannya dewasa. Tidak terlihat jika ia masih berumur 8 tahun. Tingginya pun mungkin jauh dariku.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tiga orang lain memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa kantong plastik. Satu anak perempuan dikuncir kuda dengan kacamata, dan dua lainnya anak lelaki.

"Ah,"Erwin berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tiga anak tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil kantung plastik yang dibawa anak perempuan itu, "Hanji, Erd dan Gunther sudah membawakanmu makanan."ia memandangku.

Aku hanya terdiam di situ.

_Siapa orang-orang ini, sehingga begitu peduli padaku?_

"Maaf, tak perlu repot."aku mencoba berdiri, "..aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu akan kami antar."kata seorang dari dua lelaki itu.

"Benar kata Gunther. Di mana rumahmu?"Petra tersenyum.

Aku menunduk. _Harus kujawab apa mereka?_

"Biar kutebak."Auruo memegangi dagunya, "Semalam kau duduk di gang itu. Kau pasti tak punya rumah, ya kan?"

"Auruo jaga mulutmu!"

"Tidak."aku menyela. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku tersenyum pahit, "Dia benar. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal."

Semua anak itu memandangku. Memandang dengan pandangan penuh belas kasihan, dan aku membencinya. _Aku sangat membencinya_.

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku.."sahutku.

Aku lalu meraih tasku dan hendak berjalan keluar pintu ketika seseorang menghentikanku. Ia menarik lenganku, "Hei!"

Aku menoleh. Aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang ada pada pandanganku sendiri. Aku tak suka dikasihani orang. Aku tak semalang itu.

"Maaf, terima kasih telah menolongku."aku menepis tangan anak itu.

"Levi."Erwin memanggilku. Dan aku terkejut. Tidak ada tatapan belas kasihan yang ada padanya. Matanya begitu lembut menatapku, senyum tersungging di wajahnya, "Tinggalah bersama kami."

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah keluarga baruku sekarang. Entah, bisa disebut keluarga atau tempat tumpuan hidup. Mereka anak-anak yang bernasib sama denganku.

Auruo, ayah ibunya membuangnya ketika ia masih bayi. Ia dipungut oleh seorang 'ayah' yang baik hati. 'Ayah'nya merawatnya dengan baik, namun ia terjerat kasus narkoba. Ia ditinggal seorang diri ketika sang 'ayah' berusaha kabur dari kejaran polisi.

Petra, selama ini ia tinggal bersama ibunya, karena ibunya adalah seorang janda muda. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal ketika ia masih ada dalam kandungan. Namun, kini ibunya pergi menyusul sang ayah.

Hanji, ia masih punya seorang ayah. Sampai sekarang. Ia hidup berkecukupan, malah bisa dibilang ia hidup enak. Namun ia tak pernah merasakan kedamaian tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Ia sering tinggal di sini bila ia sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

Gunther, ia hidup bersama ibunya. Namun ibunya bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur. Kini ibunya tengah merawat adik tirinya. Ia berusaha mencukupi kebutuhan adiknya, namun tak tahan karena ibunya terus mendesaknya dan tak pernah memberinya kasih sayang.

Erd, cuma ia yang masih punya ayah dan ibu. Lengkap. Erd bahkan masih rukun-rukun saja dengan keluarganya. Bisa dibilang keluarga harmonis, "Aku merasa aku bagian dari kalian."kata Erd sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Mungkin ia ada di sini untuk menghibur kami bila kami sudah putus asa.

Erwin, ia punya nasib serupa denganku. Ia dan orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya ia yang selamat,"Aku sempat berpikir untuk apa aku hidup bila tak ada kasih sayang dari mereka?"

_Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu._

Erwin lah yang menyatukan mereka. Kalau bisa dibilang, Erwin pemimpin mereka. Wajah mereka tidak pernah memperlihatkan raut keputusasaan. Mereka bahagia.

Mereka yang akui sendiri, mereka bukan anak nakal.

"Karena di sini ada Hanji dan Petra, kami tak bisa jadi anak nakal."kata Erd sambil tertawa.

_Apa aku bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka?_

"Boleh aku bertanya?"kataku.

"Silakan."

"Dari mana kalian dapatkan tempat ini?"

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum padaku, "Kami tidak mendapatkannya cuma-cuma, lho."kata Petra.

"Benar."

"Ini bekas pabrik ayahku. Pabrik kecil sih."kata Hanji sambil merentangkan tangannya, "Papaku ingin menjualnya namun kularang."

"Aku ingat waktu itu kita sempat mengambil kuncinya dari ayahmu!"

"Hahaha, itu sudah lama!"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi.."aku menggaruk punggung tanganku, "..apa kalian bersekolah?"

_Kalau Hanji dan Erd, sih, sudah pasti_, pikirku.

"Kami semua sekolah. Kami harus sekolah."kata Erwin.

"Dari mana kalian dapat biayanya?"tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Kami bekerja. Meski upahnya tak banyak. Setidaknya kami tidak mengemis di jalanan."timpal Auruo.

_Bekerja? Anak sekecil mereka bekerja? Apa ada orang yang bersedia memperkerjakan mereka?_

"Kau sendiri? Kau bersekolah?"Erwin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Aku menggeleng. Sejak ibu dan ayahku meninggal, saudaraku tak mau membiayaiku sekolah. Dirawat mereka saja aku sudah bersyukur.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sekolah!"kata Erwin dengan semangat, "Kau harus bersekolah bersama kami! Aku, Petra, Gunther dan Auruo belajar di sekolah yang sama. Yah, walaupun bukan sekolah yang bagus, tapi setidaknya kami bisa belajar!"

"Bagaimana dengan seragam, buku dan keperluan lainnya?"tanyaku lirih.

"Kami memakai baju sehari-hari. Untuk buku dan alat tulis, mereka memberi dengan cuma-cuma. Jadi kita hanya membayar pajak pembangunan saja."kata Petra menjelaskan.

_Masih ada ya sekolah seperti itu sekarang? _

Erwin tersenyum padaku, "Kau tertarik?"

_Yah, mungkin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah dua bulan sejak hari itu berlalu._

Aku bersandar di bangku itu sambil memegang sekaleng soda. Pandanganku tertuju pada langit yang biru. Hari itu sangat cerah dan berawan. Semilir angin membuatku mengantuk.

Erwin di situ. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Taman ini hijau, bukan? Aku suka sekali kemari."katanya sambil terus menatap langit.

"Ya."

"Hei, Levi. Aku punya berita."

"Apa?"

"Seseorang menawarkan kita untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Apa kau mau?"

"Aku ambil."

Erwin tertawa, "_Kita_ ambil."

Aku menatapnya heran. Ia selalu mencarikanku pekerjaan, bahkan ia membantuku mengerjakannya. Namun, upahku tak ia bagi dua.

"Hei, aku mau pulang dulu. Apa kau ikut?"katanya sembari berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini dulu."aku hendak menenggak sodaku ketika kudapati kaleng itu kosong.

Erwin tertawa, "Baiklah." Aku menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Aku bosan berada di 'rumah' terus. Jika tak kubersihkan, rumah itu pasti sudah kotor. Apalagi tak ada fentilasi yang cukup sehingga udara menjadi lembab. _Sumpek_.

Banyak anak seumurku bermain di taman itu. Namun aku di sini sendirian, duduk sambil menatap langit. Selain 'keluarga' ku itu, aku tak punya teman lain.

Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, seorang anak datang menghampiriku, "Hei."katanya, "Mau main sepak bola bersama kami? Kami kekurangan orang."

Ia tersenyum. Ia tinggi, mungkin lebih tua dariku. Kulitnya sawo matang, terbakar matahari dan berkeringat.

"Boleh."kataku. Jujur, aku senang. Baru sekali ini ada orang yang mengajakku untuk bermain bola.

"Namaku Eren."ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menyambutnya, "Levi."

"Hei, berapa umurmu?"

"8 tahun."

"Wah.."ia menatapku tak percaya, "..aku 12 tahun. Kau kelihatan dewasa sekali."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Hei, Jean!"ia berteriak, "Anggotaku sudah lengkap!"ia menatapku sambil menyeringai lebar, "Ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

_**Happy Valentine Day! ^^ *hugggg***_


	6. Chapter 5 : 'Your Name'

Rasanya pingin langsung apdet chapter banyak-banyak dalam sehari -

Soalnya ngerasain baca fanfic bersambung itu bikin penasaran, makanya aku apdet lagi..

Kayaknya nanti bakal apdet lagi teehee.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**-****Your Name-**

Aku berdiri di sana sambil memandang jalan. Kedua tanganku berada di saku. Sekedar untuk menghangatkannya dari suhu kota di bawah nol derajat. Udara panas yang mengepul keluar dari hidung dan mulutku tiap kali aku menghela. Aku merapatkan syal dan sweaterku, udara dingin merambat di sekujur tubuhku.

"Levi."

Aku memandang pemuda itu. Memang, jika ingin menatap lurus ke matanya yang hijau, aku harus mendongak sedikit. Dan aku tak merasa keberatan.

"Ini tehmu. Awas, panas."ia menyodorkanku sebuah gelas sterofoam besar.

"Makasih.."

Aku tak bermaksud meminumnya. Aku hanya mencari panas yang ada pada teh itu untuk menghangatkan badanku. Aku mengenggamnya.

"Lalu.."ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "..apa kau mau pulang?"

Aku mengangguk. _Sedari tadi aku mau pulang._

"Kau yakin tak ingin kuantar?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, "Kan sudah kubilang, rumahku dekat sini."

Kami masih berada di taman. Tepatnya kami berada di Tea Shop dekat taman. Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bibirku yang mulai membeku. Kuputuskan untuk meminum teh panas itu.

"Kau tak mau main dulu ke apartemenku?"

"Ini sudah malam, Eren. Besok aku harus sekolah."

Eren mendengus, "Nggak seru,ah."

"Oh, kau kesepian?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

Udara panas menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tak ada sinar yang ada pada matanya, aku bisa melihatnya meskipun ini malam hari.

_Aku tahu Eren kesepian. Aku juga begitu._

"Eren.."

"Apa?"

"Eren.."

"Aku dengar kok. Apa?"

"Eren.."

Eren menatapku. Bingung. Kesal. _Juga sedih_. Semua campur aduk dalam wajahnya saat itu. Pipinya memerah karena udara dingin. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas sterofoam, sedangkan tangan lainnya ada di balik saku jaketnya.

Bibirnya bergerak, namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibir itu.

"Eren.."

"Levi. Maaf."air menggenang di sudut matanya, "..aku tak ingat kamu."

"Hei, sudahlah. Tak perlu berusaha mengingatnya. Itu hanya pertemuan singkat di masa lalu."aku menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kau ini apa? Anak kecil?"

Ia tidak terisak. Tubuhnya tidak berguncang. Namun air mata deras mengalir di pipinya. Pandangannya tertuju ke mataku, namun hampa. Kosong.

"Eren.."aku menggoyangkan pundaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak berpaling.

"Eren.."aku mengusap air matanya. Namun sia-sia.

"Levi,"ia mengedipkan matanya, "..mungkin kau adalah bagian dari memoriku yang terhapus."

_Harusnya aku tak perlu menceritakan itu semua._

"Aku hanya bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku tak ingat teman-teman lamaku di SD, aku hanya ingat mereka saat SMP. Aku bahkan tak tahu memori apa di masa lalu yang aku jalani bersama mereka."

"Sudahlah, Eren. Yang penting kau mengenaliku sekarang. Kau kenal diriku yang sekarang, bukan diriku yang dulu."

Eren terdiam, ia menatapku seakan berkata, 'begitukah?'

"Konyol sekali. Masa aku yang lebih muda darimu ini ha-"

Eren mendekapku tiba-tiba dan gelas yang ia pegang jatuh saat itu juga. Aku terperanjat. Sekujur tubuhku kini terasa panas.

"Sejujurnya.."aku bisa merasakan nafasnya saat ia berbicara, "..aku kesepian. Sangat kesepian."

_Aku tahu itu. Aku pun begitu._

.

.

.

.

_7 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu .._

"_Erwin, kau mau kemana?"tanyaku ketika melihatnya merangkul tas besar._

_Erwin terdiam. Ia tak memberiku sepatah kata pun sebagai jawaban. Ia hanya memberiku tatapan kosong yang bahkan tak bisa kuartikan._

_Petra dan yang lainnya ada di situ. Mereka juga sama penasarannya denganku._

"_Maaf.."_

_Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Erwin. Ia lalu berlalu meninggalkan kami semua. "Erwin!"Hanji mengejarnya dan mencegatnya._

"_Kau mau ke mana?! Beri kami alasan yang jelas!"sahut Petra._

"_Aku tak bisa tinggal bersama kalian lagi."Erwin tersenyum pahit._

"_Oi, apa maksudnya?!"timpal Auruo._

_Erwin memandangku, "Maaf, Levi. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk tetap bersama-sama dengan kalian."_

_Kami terdiam._

"_Aku diadopsi keluarga kaya saat aku bekerja untuk mereka. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian. Sungguh. Aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan kembali untuk mengambil kalian."_

"_Apa?"Erd tertawa, "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Ini bukan April Mop!"_

_Erwin menggeleng. Ia lalu menepis tangan Hanji, "Maaf." Ia berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan kami yang mematung di sana._

"_Erwin! Kau tak bisa semena-mena seperti itu!"Gunther berteriak._

"_Benar! Kau tak patut meninggalkan kami!"_

"_Oi, Erwin! Kembali ke sini, kau bodoh!"_

"_Kau pengkhianat! Tak sepatutnya kami bersandar padamu!"_

"_Harusnya dari dulu aku tak usah percaya kata-katamu!"_

"_Kau akan kehilangan kami semua, Erwin! Kau mau itu terjadi?!"_

"_Kau rela melepas sahabatmu demi kekayaan?!"_

"_Erwin!"_

_Ia tak menggubris hinaan kami. Ia terus berjalan dan kami tak dapat mengejarnya. Kaki kami melekat di atas tanah yang kami pijak. Teriakan-teriakan itu menguras tenaga kami._

.

.

.

.

Itu bukan pagi yang seperti biasanya. Rintik hujan membasahi jendela kamarku. Langit mendung menurunkan semangatku hari ini.

"Cih, hujan.."aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku.

Ini masih terlalu pagi, aku menutup mataku, namun sepertinya sia-sia untuk kembali tidur. Aku meraih ponselku dan membukanya.

Rupanya banyak pesan masuk yang semua isinya hampir sama.

_From: Eren 0900-xxx-xxx_

_Pokoknya besok harus main. Aku bosan. Pulang sekolah kutunggu di Mall._

_Nb: Besok toko libur._

_Tue, 01/23/2014 23:17 PM_

Dan beberapa pesan lainnya seperti,

"_Hei, kok nggak dijawab?"_

Atau,

"_Sudah tidur?"_

Atau,

"_Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_"

Dari pengirim yang sama.

_Bodoh.._

Aku membalasnya dan menaruh kembali ponselku. Kuputuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan siap-siap ke sekolah.

Sesaat pandanganku terpana pada foto ibuku. Pigura hitamnya berdiri kokoh di atas meja. Aku tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Bu.."

* * *

Sekali lagi ..

Happy ValDay! Buat jones yuk baca fanfic dengan hati gembira /eits-


	7. Chapter 6 : 'The Reason I Want to'

_Genre Friendship melenceng jadi Romance boleh kan, ya? Sahabat jadi Cinta /ups-_

Gimana gimana, chapter ini agak-agak gak jelas /uhuk-

Mungkin gegara banyak ulangan yak

nb: Saya masih pelajar. Pengetahuan tentang perguruan tinggi di dapat dari mama dan papa dikit. Kalau ada yang mengganjal atau apalah, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. /bungkuk hiks-

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**-The Reason I Want to-**

Aku bahkan tak sabar menunggu Levi pulang sekolah. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, tapi yang jelas, saat bertemu Levi nanti, aku ingin cerita banyak hal padanya.

_Sangat banyak._

"Jaeger."

Aku menoleh, "Pak Pixis. Apa kabar?"

Pixis adalah salah seorang dosenku di sini. Ia sudah sangat berjasa buatku. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya.

"Baik. Sangat baik.."ia tersenyum, "..oh, ya. Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

"Mobil saya?"

"Ya. Kulihat ada goresan di pintu sebelah kanan."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Saya juga tak tahu. Pagi-pagi saya bangun sudah seperti itu, Pak."

"Oh ya?"Pixis menaikkan kedua alisnya. Aku mengangguk. Selagi ia menghirup rokoknya, aku diam.

"Eren!"

Itu namaku, dan salah seorang menyebutnya. Aku mencari sumber suara dan di situlah berdiri seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang.

"Ah, oh, maaf Pak Pixis!"Armin menunduk pada Pixis.

"Tak apa, Arlert. Lagipula aku dan Jaeger sudah selesai mengobrol."katanya sembari berlalu, "..oh,ya, Jaeger. Datanglah ke kantorku siang nanti."

"B-baik."

Pixis terus menghirup rokoknya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kami. _Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan siang nanti?_

Aku teringat pada Armin.

"Armin, ada apa?"aku berpaling padanya.

"Bukan masalah besar, sih.."katanya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ya, 'bukan masalah besar' apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong."

"Minta tolong?"

Armin mengangguk, "Kau bisa antarkan aku, Annie, Reiner dan Bertholt seusai kuliahmu nanti? Tak jauh kok, ke mall dekat sini."

"Oh.."sahutku, "..boleh, kebetulan nanti aku akan ke sana."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

"Kenapa anak pintar seperti kalian menghabiskan waktu di mall?"tanyaku penasaran. Biasanya Armin langsung pulang ke rumah, mengerjakan tugas, bekerja sambilan, dan seperti itu setiap harinya.

"Menghabiskan waktu?"ia mengangkat satu alisnya, "..kami ingin mencari bahan makalah di toko buku."

_Ternyata walaupun ke mall, mereka mementingkan tugas._

"Begitu? Baiklah. Tunggu aku di tempat parkir. Aku akan menyusul setelah menemui Pixis."

"Itu baru Eren, kawanku!"

Kawan, huh? Aku bahkan sudah tak sedekat itu dengan mereka. Tak seperti dulu. Rasanya kami punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang. Kami sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi, dan ini yang kau sebut kawan? Memang bukan semua. Tapi kebanyakan datang padaku karena ada 'mau'nya. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Armin, itu memang tuntutannya.

_Tapi, setidaknya ia tak bisa mengabaikan sahabat lamanya. Apa ia tak tahu aku kesepian?_

.

.

.

.

"Cih.."senyum sedikit tersungging di bibirku.

_From : Levi 0901-xxx-xxx_

_Lihat jam berapa kau mengirim pesan. Tentu saja aku sudah tidur. Oh, ya, aku tak bisa ke mall bila tak ada yang mengantarku ke sana. Kau mau menjemputku?_

_Nb : Kau tak perlu buang-buang pulsa untuk membangunkan seseorang di malam hari._

_Wed, 01/24/2014 05:20 AM_

Aku baru saja membaca pesan itu dan sekarang sudah pukul satu siang. _Bodohnya aku baru membaca pesan itu sekarang._

Aku menyusuri koridor untuk mencapai ruang kerja Pixis dan di kursinya Pixis duduk. Ia melihat ke arahku, "Oh, Jaeger?"

"Permisi."

"Masuk dan duduklah."

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"tanyaku karena tak bisa mencerna kata-katanya.

Ia menghela nafas, "Jujur saja, nilai-nilamu turun, Jaeger."

_Aku tak kaget._

"Kau sering mengabaikan makalah-makalah yang diberikan dosen padamu. Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Maaf. Sepertinya saya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sambilan saya."

Pixis mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang mengganjal. Bukan tentang sambilanmu, Jaeger."

Aku tertegun. Aku sendiri tak tahu alasan mengapa aku mengabaikan makalah. Mengapa aku tak mengerjakannya. Mengapa nilai-nilaiku merosot.

"Grisha Jaeger."

Aku terperanjat.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Beliau ayahku."

"Oh."Pixis memandangku dengan tatapan khasnya. Kini segelas anggur ada di tangan kanannya, "Belakangan ini, Grisha sering mengirim surat dan sejumlah uang yang mengatasnamakan dirimu kemari."

"Hah?"

"Kebetulan aku menyimpannya."Pixis mengeluarkan beberapa lembar amplop berbagai macam ukuran, "..tentu saja di situ masih ada uangnya."

Ia menyerahkannya padaku, aku menerimanya.

_Saya Grisha Jaeger, mohon bantuan anda untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada putra saya, Eren Jaeger. Berikut saya sertakan sejumlah uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya._

_Eren,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat, bukan? Aku sudah dengar dari Mikasa bahwa kau kuliah. Aku juga dengar bahwa aku sudah menjadi seorang kakek. Betul?_

_Aku berharap aku bisa menemui cucuku, menantuku, Mikasa dan kau. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang tak bisa. Ayah harus bekerja banting tulang di negeri orang. Bila ayah sudah sukses, ayah akan kembali untuk membawamu kemari._

_18-02-2012._

Aku tertegun. Surat itu sudah lama sekali dikirim.

"Anu, Pak Pixis.."

"Bacalah dulu sampai surat terakhir."

_Saya Grisha Jaeger, mohon bantuan anda untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada Eren Jaeger, putra saya._

_Eren,_

_Maaf, ayah tak bisa mengirimimu surat dan uang tiap bulan. Ayah harus bekerja keras lebih dari ini. Ayah belum tahu dimana kau tinggal sekarang. Ayah juga belum menerima balasanmu dari surat terakhir. Jika berkenan, balaslah surat ayah secepat mungkin._

_25-11-2012_

_Eren,_

_Nak, doa ayah terkabul. Sekarang ayah sudah menjadi orang yang sedikit sukses. Barusan ini, ayah naik jabatan. Kau tahu ayah bekerja di mana? Aku bekerja di sebuah pabrik ternama di New York! Jika sedikit lebih sukses, ayah akan membawamu kemari._

_10-05-2013_

**TIDAK.**

_Eren,_

_Kuharap surat-suratku sampai padamu. Kuharap kau sudi membaca surat-surat ini. Kuharap mereka menyampaikannya padamu. Kau tahu, ayah sudah menjadi direktur di pabrik itu. Meski begitu, ayah tak lupa akan dirimu. Haha. Eren, tahun depan, ayah sudah pastikan akan membawamu kemari. Mau tak mau. Mikasa sudah tahu tentang hal ini, kuharap ia memberitahumu._

_09-12-2013_

**HAH?**

_Eren,_

_Dua minggu lagi ayah akan pulang ke Jerman. Kuberi kau waktu untuk berkemas. Ayah akan membawamu ke New York. Kuharap kau tak akan kesepian lagi. Mikasa tak mau kuajak kemari, mungkin karena ia sudah punya keluarga di sana. Bersiap-siaplah._

_23-01-2014_

**ITU KEMARIN.**

"Kenapa anda tak memberi surat ini sedari dulu?"tanganku berkeringat.

Pixis menghela nafas, "Maaf, Jaeger. Ackerman menyuruhku agar tidak memberinya padamu dahulu. Kurasa ia tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

_Mikasa? Kenapa? Ini hal yang sangat penting menyangkut kepergianku ke New York, dan ia tak memberitahuku sepatah katapun?_

"Namun, kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengetahui surat-surat dari ayahmu itu."katanya sambil menepuk pundakku, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Jaeger. Kau putuskan sendiri."

_Aku tahu itu. Tapi siapa aku sehingga berani menentang ayahku yang keras itu?_

"Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan ini, Pak Pixis."aku berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan, "Saya benar-benar berhutang budi pada anda."

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu Levi di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan rupanya bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi. Baru saja aku mengantarkan Armin dan teman-temannya ke mall dan langsung menjemput Levi.

TRING!

Ponselku berbunyi, "Halo?"

"Eren, kau jadi menjemputku?"

"Aku sudah di depan sekolahmu."

"Oh, begitukah?"

Seperti kebiasaannya, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan saat itu juga ia muncul. Seragamnya masih rapi.

"Kau lama sekali, Levi."

"Hah? Aku baru saja pulang, kau itu yang menungguku sedari tadi."

"Yah, terserahlah."aku menarik tangannya, "Pokoknya hari ini kita bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

.

_Waktuku di sini hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi._

Aku sengaja tak mengajak Levi ke Game Centre. Aku membawanya ke taman yang semalam kita kunjungi. Taman itu sedikit ramai. Beberapa anak TK juga ibu mereka ada di sana.

"Hei, kau bilang pergi ke mall."

"Sst, diam dan nikmatilah."

Aku bisa mendengar Levi mendengus. Ia duduk di salah satu sisi jungkat-jungkit.

"Levi.."aku tertawa kecil, "..kau seperti anak berumur 10 tahun!"

"Diamlah."

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Aku berjongkok untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Eren, mukamu terlalu dekat. Menjijikan."ia mendorong wajahku.

"Tidak sopan."

Levi diam bersendeku di lututnya, matanya memandang tanah.

Aku merasa semua kegusaranku itu hilang saat aku bersama dengan Levi. Kehadiran anak ini sangat kuat bagiku. Setiap kali bersama dengannya aku merasa nyaman.

"Hei, Levi."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Ia menatapku aneh, "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau cukup dewasa, bukan?"

Ia menggeleng, "Aku tak punya."

"Hoo, benarkah?"

"Ck, kau membuatku kesal."

"Kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku dengan sendirinya. Aku yang mendengarnya sendiri tak habis pikir. Wajahku memanas, aku malu. Sangat malu.

"Wuah! Jangan dipikirkan! Itu hanya _random_! Ya, _random_. Jangan hiraukan!"

_Bagaimana ini? Levi pasti akan membenciku dan berpikir aku orang yang aneh! Aku tak mau dijauhi olehnya, setidaknya jangan sekarang!_

"Hahaha!"

Levi tertawa.

_Tertawa? Hah, yang benar saja?_

"Hei, kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Ia tetap tertawa, bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya, "Kau menyatakan cintamu padaku."

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Ya. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu tadi. Tak ada kebohongan di dalam kata-katamu."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sendiri memerah. Mungkin semerah tomat, atau stroberi atau bahkan darah? Ugh. Anak ini mengerjaiku bukan?

"Hei, Levi jangan-"

"Eren.."ia menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Y-ya?"

Aduh, apaan sih? Dadaku berdebar-debar, seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saja.

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Lebih nyaman daripada ketika bersama kawan-kawanku."

Aku tertegun.

"Secara alami aku bisa akrab denganmu, Eren."

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya?"

Aku masih berjongkok di sana dan Levi duduk di salah satu sisi jungkat-jungkit. Beberapa anak TK bermain ayunan dan ibu mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi, aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri.

"Mungkin, aku menyukaimu."

DEG.

_Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga._

.

.

.

.

"Eren, oi, Eren, lampunya sudah hijau."Levi mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, oh, ya."aku segera tancap gas dan menjalankan mobilku. Sedari tadi aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Levi. Aku yang menyadarinya sendiri, jadi malu.

"Kau salah tingkah."

"T-tidak!"

"Kau sudah 22 tahun, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit."

"Habis.."aku menatap lurus ke jalanan, "..ini pertama kalinya aku suka pada seseorang."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Tersipu.

"Berarti kita sama."sahut Levi.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang."

Kata-katanya membuat hatiku luluh. Rasanya bahagia. Entah kenapa. Meskipun kami tidak jadian atau semacam itu, tapi mengetahui perasaan masing-masing itu sudah cukup untukku.

_Ini curang, rasanya cuma aku sendiri yang berdebar-debar._

Memutar kemudiku, hendak menuju ke mall. Tanganku berkeringat dan wajahku memanas. Sangat panas, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku menyalakan radio, mencari-cari saluran kesayanganku. Kebetulan lagu yang sedang dimainkan adalah lagu kesukaanku. Aku bersenandung.

"Kau suka lagu ini?"tanya Levi.

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengarkannya."

"Aku juga sering mendengarnya."kata Levi. Ia lalu mengikutiku bersenandung. Aku tertawa kecil diselingi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

_Cocok? Mungkin._

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti dugaanku dan Levi. Anak-anak 'keluarga' Levi itu ada di sana. Semua. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hampir tiap hari mereka nongkrong di Game Centre ini sepulang sekolah.

"Levi!"Hanji melingkarkan lengannya di leher Levi, "Hei kau tahu, kami punya kabar gembira untukmu."

"Ssh, jangan mulut ember, Hanji!"Petra mencubit pipi Hanji.

"Argh, ups. Ahaha!"Hanji membenarkan kacamatanya, "Maaf, maaf. Kurasa lebih baik kau tahu dengan sendirinya, Levi."

"Hei, aku tak suka basa-basi."dahi Levi berkerut, kedua alisnya bertemu.

"Ah, orang itu hampir datang. Sebentar lagi! Kau habiskan saja waktumu dengan pacarmu itu. Nanti seiring berjalannya waktu, kau pasti sadar siapa yang akan kembali."Hanji menyeringai.

_Kembali?_

Aku membeli koin. Segera Levi menarikku ke ruang karaoke, "Cih, aku tak suka suara berisik mereka." kebiasaan buruk Levi lainnya yang tak pernah hilang. _Selalu melontarkan 'cih' atau 'ck' setiap kali ada yang membuatnya kesal_. Perlahan-lahan aku mempelajari orang ini, aku semakin mengerti kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Bernyanyi."

"Maaf, aku buruk dalam hal itu."

"Tak perlu ada bakat dalam menyanyi. Ini hanya sekedar bentuk pelampiasan."

"Pelampiasan?"

Levi menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat, "Hei, Eren. Kau orang dewasa yang sangat polos, hah?"

"Polos?"

"Ya. Inosen."Levi mengambil dua keping koin dan memasukkannya dalam mesin karaoke, "Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kau gelisah sepanjang hari, bukan?"

_Oh, benarkah? Aku kira, aku bisa menghilangkan kegelisahanku jika bersama dengan Levi._

"Gelisah tentang apa memangnya?"tanyaku.

"Entahlah."Levi mengangkat pundaknya, "Yang kulihat, matamu itu. Matamu tak bisa berbohong. Sejak di taman, senyuman dan matamu terasa palsu untukku. Dibuat-buat."

Punggungku bersentuhan dengan sofa warna vermillion yang kududuki. Kepala memberat_. New York. Grisha Jaeger. New York. Grisha Jaeger. Jerman. New York. Mikasa Ackerman. New York. Surat. New York. Mikasa. Grisha. Mikasa. Jerman. New York. Uang._

Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan hal itu.

Sembari memijat pelipisku, aku menatap Levi. Ingin sekali rasanya meluncurkan beberapa kata, tetapi mulutku terkatup kembali.

"Aku memperhatikanmu, Eren."

_Kata 'memperhatikan' dari Levi begitu hangat didengar._

"Hah,"senyum tipis yang bisa kuberikan, "Ambilkan mic itu untukku."

Levi dengan sigap memindah-tangankan mic itu. Ia duduk sejajar denganku, tepatnya di kananku. Ia membolak-balik daftar lagu.

"Kau bisa pilihkan lagu untukku?"kataku.

"Hmm."Levi menjelajahi isi map tebal itu, "Boleh saja."

Aku tertawa, "Jika gendang telingamu bermasalah, itu bukan salahku."

.

.

.

.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Bahkan suaraku serak dan samar-samar menghilang. Ini sih namanya pelampiasan yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Ugh. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat."aku memegangi tenggorokanku.

Levi memandangku, "Apa kau sudah melupakan kegusaranmu?"

"Belum."aku tersenyum, "Setidaknya, kau sudah menghapuskan 80%-nya."

Levi mengangkat kedua alisnya, senyum tipis tersungging menekan pipinya ke atas dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Jika tak keberatan, kau boleh bercerita padaku."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, kita sudah sangat dekat. Tak perlu sungkan, Eren."

Pipiku merona. Aku bisa melihatnya dari kaca di belakang layar LCD TV. Sikapnya yang dewasa itu membuatku merasa kembali seperti seorang remaja yang di mabuk cinta. Kata 'dewasa' dan kesan 'dewasa' pada dirinya terkesan familiar untukku.

"Kau tak apa bila aku cerita padamu?"

Levi mengangguk, "Jika kau tak keberatan bercerita, silakan."

_Begini.._

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Levi. Tak kurang suatu apapun. Aku bersikap terbuka padanya. Tak ada nada sungkan pada kalimat yang kuhanturkan. Dan Levi mencernanya dengan baik.

"Lalu, kau akan pergi ke New York?"Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Memandang lantai, "Mungkin.."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Jerman?"tanyanya lagi.

"Uh-huh."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Aku tersentak. Kini mata kami bertemu. Cukup lama kami berpandangan. _Meninggalkan Levi. Itu satu-satunya kalimat yang tidak terbesit dalam pikiranku._ Benar juga, bila ke New York, aku akan meninggalkan segala yang aku punya di sini. Bahkan Levi. Aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Levi aku-"

"Tak perlu memaksakan dirimu."Levi menyela, "Jika itu pilihanmu, selama tidak membuatmu tertekan, lakukanlah."

"Levi."

"Jika itu yang kau mau, selama kau berkenan, lakukanlah."

"Aku-"

"Jika itu sesuatu yang membuatku tak melihat wajah murungmu lagi, kau harus melakukannya, Eren."

Air menggenang di sisi mataku, aku bisa merasakannya. Hangat dan basah. Air itu mengalir ke pipiku dan mendarat tepat di daguku. Aku terisak, "Levi.."

"Waktuku bersamamu sisa dua minggu lagi, Eren. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya."jemarinya tertaut pada jemariku, "Ini semua salahmu, Eren. Seandainya kau tidak menegurku hari Minggu kemarin, mungkin saja aku takkan mengenalmu."

"Padahal baru tiga hari kita saling mengenal.."selaku.

"Tapi rasanya, aku sudah familiar denganmu. Kita seperti sudah terikat sangat lama."timpalnya.

Tangannya mendorong bagian belakang leherku sehingga wajahku bertemu dengan pundaknya, "Ini semua salahmu, Eren. Salahmu. Aku akan menyalahkanmu seumur hidup karena perkenalan kita."

"Aku bisa menerimanya."

Aku mengistirahatkan dahiku di bahunya yang kokoh. Begitu cukup lama sampai seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang karaoke. Kami mendorong satu sama lain.

"Levi!"Hanji, Petra dan kawan-kawannya masuk lalu menyeret Levi keluar.

"Oi, kalian!"Levi mencoba meronta namun sia-sia, "Eren!"ia menoleh padaku dan memberikan sinyal untuk segera menolongnya.

Aku mengikuti mereka keluar ruang karaoke.

Di situ Levi terdiam. Teman-temannya melepaskannya dan berlari jauh ke depan. Menatap punggung kawannya. Aku menepuk punggungnya, "Hei, Levi, ada ap-"

"Erwin.."desisnya.

Sesosok anak lelaki bertubuh tegap yang dikelilingi kawan-kawan Levi itu tersenyum ramah padanya, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Levi."

* * *

ERWIN'S BACK! GAH-

Karna Armin gak pernah muncul, jadi pingin munculin dia di sini. Walaupun cuma dikit, haha. Ceritanya, Armin anak pintar yang selalu sibuk dan sok mikirin tugas-tugas kuliahnya ... /digolok-

Uhuk.

_Gomenasai._


	8. Chapter 7 : 'Word to Say'

**BANYAK TRY OUT BERGELIMPANGAN DI DEPAN MATA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! **/abaikan

Silakan dinikmati wejangannya, semoga sampeyan seneng~ /dor-

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**-Word to Say-**

"Selamat datang."

Itu kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan tiap kali pelanggan masuk. Dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan mata yang menatap dengan kosong. Aku membersihkan mulut gelas dengan lap putih bersih. Satu persatu sampai gelas itu kering semuanya.

"Levi.."

Marco membawa baki. Empat gelas kopi hitam ia taruh di atasnya, "Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat.."raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Mungkin."

Marco menghela nafas. Langkahnya mantap menuju meja pelanggan. Empat orang tak asing, termasuk seorang anak kecil duduk melingkar di sofa merah itu. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat familiar. Wajah yang sering sekali kutemui.

Gemerincing uang receh terdengar ketika aku membuka mesin kasir. Aku menutupnya kembali. Hari ini kafe sangat sepi. Tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Di luar cuaca mendung, begitu juga suasana hatiku.

"Hei."

Menoleh, aku menangkap figur seorang ibu muda menggandeng anaknya yang masih kecil. Rambut hitamnya terpantul cahaya sehingga terlihat mengkilat.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanyaku.

"Kau rekan kerja Eren?"

Aku terdiam, menatapnya sesaat lalu mengangguk, "Bila hanya itu yang ingin anda tanyakan, saya permisi."

"Tunggu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Levi, kalau tidak salah? Eren banyak bercerita tentangmu."wanita itu mengangkat buah hatinya di pangkuannya, duduk di salah satu bangku di bar.

"Maaf, err.."

"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menjabatnya, "Kau benar Levi?"

"Ya."

"Maaf, sejak Eren berangkat ke New York aku memang jarang kemari."ia menyeruput kopi hitamnya dari dalam cangkir putih. Anaknya bermain-main dengan boneka kecilnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau Terra ya?"aku menatap mata bulat anak kecil itu. Sangat polos dan parasnya cantik. Bulu matanya amat lentik dan bibirnya semerah stroberi. Pipi bulatnya menggantung di bawah mata, menambah kesan imut yang ada padanya.

"Iya.."ia memeluk ibunya. Dahinya berkerut. Sepertinya ia takut pada orang asing.

"Hei, Terra. Aku Levi."

"Paman Levi."ia merintih. Tetap memegangi baju ibunya.

"Berapa umurnya?"aku berpaling pada Mikasa.

"Sudah genap 3 tahun."

"Apa ia sangat disayangi Eren?"tanyaku.

"Mungkin.."Mikasa menepuk punggung kecil Terra, "..Eren sangat suka anak kecil."

Aku termenung sebentar. _Sangat suka anak kecil. Berarti waktu itu ia melihatku sebagai seorang anak kecil? Benar, tidak? Karena itu ia kaget mengetahui umurku yang sebenarnya. _Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi mulutku dengan punggung tangan.

"Ah, Levi. Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan ini padamu."ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. Amplop berwarna biru langit membungkus surat itu dengan rapih. Perangko tertera di sana, "Ini dari Eren."

"Eren?"

"Kalian tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi kan?"

"Ya. Memang."

"Bukalah. Tenang saja, aku tak membacanya."

Surat itu sudah berpindahtangan. Kini aku menggenggamnya. Aku menyobek bagian atas amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih yang dilipat persegi. Dengan tak sabaran, kertas itu kubuka.

_Dear Levi,_

_Hei coba dengar! New York begitu mengasyikkan! Aku juga sudah belajar bahasa Inggris, yah walaupun tidak begitu fasih. Aku tinggal di rumah ayahku dan bekerja dengannya di pabriknya. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, hanya membantu mengangkut barang yang masuk._

_Kurang lebih sebulan ya kita tak bertemu, Levi. Kau pasti kesepian karena kutinggal. Ahahaha! Banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan padaku. Hei, beri aku alamatmu agar aku tak merepotkan Mikasa. Lain kali aku akan kirim surat lagi!_

_Nb: Di sini banyak sekali barang unik dan lucu! Begitu pulang nanti aku akan membawakan semuanya untukmu!_

_Eren._

Aku sekali lagi bertukar pandang dengan Mikasa, "Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Silakan."

"Apa Eren terkena amnesia?"

Mikasa tertegun. Suasana hening diselingi pertanyaan dari Terra kecil "Amusia. Ami- Amo- apa itu ma?"

"Amnesia, sayang."Mikasa membelai rambut hitam panjang milik anaknya, "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Levi, ya. Eren hilang ingatan."

"Kapan?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

_Tepat saat pertemuan pertama kita._

"Malam itu, Eren pulang bersimbah keringat. Ia membawa bola sepak di tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat sumringah."

_Tepatnya saat sesudah pertemuan kita._

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi, sesaat setelah itu, Eren merintih kepalanya sakit. Sangat sakit hingga ia berguling di lantai. Mencengkram kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia kejang-kejang. Kami panik dan membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Radang selaput otak, Meningitis. Eren menderitanya. Sudah lumayan akut dan kami tidak menyadarinya."

Mataku melebar. Ia terlihat sehat sebelumnya. Sangat sehat.

"Ia kehilangan kesadaran dan saat ia bangun ia tak mengenali siapa aku, siapa temannya dan siapa ayah ibunya."

"Bagaimana ia bisa sembuh?"

"Aku dan Armin, sahabatnya, terus mengawasinya melakukan pengobatan. Kami mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya namun tak satupun dari kami yang bisa. Namun perlahan-lahan, Eren belajar. Dengan mudah ia membaur dengan kami."

_Sekarang aku mengerti._

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tak tahu kau sudah pulang, Erwin."aku menatap matanya dengan dingin. Tajam._

_Erwin membuka kedua tangannya, "Ya, sesuai janjiku. Aku kembali untuk kalian."_

"_Hei, Erwin. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi anak konglomerat! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Kau ingin kami tinggal di gubuk mewahmu itu?"tawa Hanji bergema._

_Erwin tertawa, "Kurasa dugaanmu itu tepat."_

_**Tidak.**_

"_Kau tahu? Levi sudah tak tinggal bersama kami sekarang."timpal Petra._

"_Benarkah?"Erwin mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Sejak kapan?"_

"_Sejak kau pergi."jawabku._

"_Ohoo. Rupanya Levi tak mau ditinggal olehmu, Erwin!"Hanji menyikut pundak Erwin._

_**Bukan seperti itu..**_

_Eren tepat di belakangku saat itu, aku tak ingin ia mendengarkan semua percakapan kami. Erwin pulang, dan itu kenyataan yang tak ingin aku hadapi saat ini._

"_Levi, tinggallah bersama kami. Aku ingin memenuhi janjiku, sekarang."Erwin mendekat._

_Aku menjauh, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, "Maaf, sekarang aku sudah lebih dari bahagia."_

_Erwin kaku. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan kekecewaan, "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjiku."_

"_Aku sudah tak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Jangan-jangan nanti kau mencampakkan kami lagi."_

"_Tidak! Aku benar-benar ingin memenuhi janjiku Levi."ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan aku terus melangkah ke belakang. Menghidari kontak tubuh dan perasaan._

"_Ya. Bawa saja Petra, Gunther dan Auruo. Kalau perlu Hanji dan Erd sekalian."_

_Punggungku menyentuh lengan Eren. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Eren ayo kita-"_

"_Apa dia Erwin yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"kepalanya tak bergerak berpaling padaku. Eren terpaku pada Erwin._

"_Ya. Karena itu aku tak ingin menemuinya sekarang."_

"_Hahaha! Apa ini yang namanya cinta segitiga? Wow, melihatnya secara langsung membuat dadaku berdebar!"Hanji tertawa sangat keras._

"_Ssh. Hanji!"Petra menyenggol Hanji._

_Muak. Satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. Muak. Kata yang pas ketika aku melihat wajah Erwin. Muak. Karena Eren tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya._

"_Levi."Erwin mencengkram lenganku. Keras._

"_Agh- Oi, sakit!"_

"_Karena itu kembalilah pada kami. Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu keras kepalanya tak mau tinggal lagi bersama kami?"_

"_Itu-"_

"_Kurasa itu karena aku."Eren menyela, "Maaf, aku tak begitu mengenalmu. Tapi, jangan kasari Levi."_

_Erwin melepaskan cengkramannya._

"_Eren."_

"_Levi,"Eren menatapku. Kini aura kedewasaan berada di sekitarnya. Aku terpaku. Bergumam 'wow' sesaat dan terkagum-kagum. Ini Eren yang seutuhnya, "Kau ingin pulang? Mari kuantar."Eren menuntun langkahku keluar dari Game Centre._

"_Ah, Oom! Eh, Kakak!"panggil Auruo._

"_Hah? Sesaat kau mengubah panggilanku, dasar bocah."Eren menoleh. Menatap Auruo dengan tatapan sesinis mungkin._

"_Ya! Tentu saja karena kau masih muda!"jawabnya, "Tapi, kau sudah mengambil Levi milik kami."_

"_Jangan berkata seenaknya Auruo,"sahutku sambil memeluk lengan Eren, "..aku miliknya sekarang. Official."_

_Sesaat teriakan Petra dan Hanji berkumandang. Semua terpaku memandangku dan Eren, "Hei, Eren sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri."_

"_Hah. Oh. B-benar."_

_Kami keluar Game Centre dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Aku menoleh. Erwin. Tatapannya membeku. Dingin. Lebih dingin dari sebongkah es._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hahh.."aku merentangkan tanganku dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan pada kepala. Hari sudah sore dan tak satupun pelanggan yang datang. Shift Marco berakhir, digantikan oleh Sasha yang sepanjang hari hanya melamuni plastik kripik kentangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka dengan cara apapun aku tak bisa membukanya. Aku tak menyangka bahkan di kafe tak ada pisau dan gunting."begitu keluhnya sepanjang hari.

Sudah setahun sejak keberangkatan Eren dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hari-hari tanpanya. Tapi tetap saja, terasa kosong. Hampa. Tak ada yang bisa membangkitkan semangatku.

"Maaf, aku ingin pulang."aku memegangi kepalaku yang mulai memberat.

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Kau ingin meninggalkanku di kafe angker ini sendirian?!"Sasha berkata begitu. Ia panik bukan main.

"Kafe ini tidak angker. Aku sering berjaga sendirian. Tak ada satupun makhluk halus menggangguku."

"Pernyataanmu sangat meragukan!"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar ingin pulang."peluh jatuh dari pelipisku. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

"Ah, hei, Levi.."katanya, "..kenapa kau begitu pucat?"

"Aku tak tahu."udara panas keluar dari mulutku, "..mungkin demam?"

"Kau harus istirahat!"

"Karena itu, aku ijin pulang."aku mengeluarkan ponselku, "Aku akan menelpon Connie untuk menggantikanku."

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Levi."Connie melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan pulang. Semalam aku tak tidur karena mengerjakan makalah-makalahku. Aku juga ingat aku tak sempat sarapan karena aku bangun terlambat, aku bahkan tak sempat menyiapkan bekal. Kini perutku kosong. Asam lambung seakan naik ke mulut membuatku mual.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan kembali kemari musim semi tahun depan."Eren tersenyum sembari mengangkat kopernya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Levi."_

_Tangan hangatnya menepuk kepalaku. Tak sepatah katapun aku ucapkan._

_Grisha Jaeger, ayahnya, berada di sana. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk berkomunikasi dengan ponselnya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan Eren akan pergi._

_Aku tak ingin melepasnya sekarang. Kami jadi lebih dekat. Lebih dekat dari yang dulu. Pertemuan singkat, perkenalan yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan percakapan yang sudah seperti kekasih. Itu semua akan hilang begitu Eren masuk ke dalam Bandara._

"_Eren, boleh aku minta satu hal?"kataku._

"_Ya. Apa?"_

"_Cium."_

_Wajah bodohnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, "Ci-ci-ci-ci.."_

"_Cium."_

"_Levi.."_

"_Ayolah, ini pertemuan terakhir kita."aku menggenggam lengan bajunya._

_Wajah Eren memerah, sampai ke kupingnya, "A-aku.."ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "Di mana aku harus menciummu?"_

"_Di sini."aku menunjuk bibirku._

_Wajahnya semakin merah, "A-aku belum siap, Levi."_

"_Hei, bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa."_

_Eren memantapkan posisinya berdiri, "B-baiklah.."ia menelan ludah, "..tutup matamu."_

_Aku melakukannya, sesuai perintah._

_Aku bisa merasakan wajahnya mendekat. Nafasnya menari-nari di wajahku. Degup jantungnya merambat ke tubuhku. Menunggu kecupannya mendarat begitu lama, aku membuka mata._

_Eren menghela nafas, ia mengecup keningku, lalu pipiku._

"_Itu saja. Untuk sekarang."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Kau tahu. Menunggu itu membosankan. Anggap saja yang di bibir itu sebuah hutang. Kau harus menagihnya saat aku kembali."Eren tersenyum nakal. Wajahnya sumringah._

"_Dasar."_

"_Eren.."Grisha Jaeger memanggil anaknya itu, "..kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."_

"_Ya."jawabnya._

_Genggamanku pada lengan bajunya semakin erat. Melepaskannya sekarang itu hal yang sulit. Setelah ini, aku akan sendirian. Benar-benar sebatang kara. Tanpa Eren._

"_Kau tak perlu berwajah murung."_

_Aku menatap si empunya suara. Matanya mengkilap karena air. Bibirnya gemetar. Warna zamrud pada kedua bola matanya memudar. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya pun tak dapat menghibur hatiku. Malah membuat dadaku sesak._

_Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya._

"_Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Eren."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Anak muda kau tak apa?"kali ini seorang pria tua datang hendak mengangkatku dari sandaranku pada tiang itu.

"Maaf, aku tak apa."suaraku memberat, nafasku tersengal.

Sedikit lagi, di perempatan itu, belok kiri, dan di sanalah rumahku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku bisa duduk di sini. Tubuhku ambruk.

"Kau sangat pucat, nak."

"Sungguh, tuan. Aku tak apa."

Pria itu memandangku aneh, "Aku akan memanggil ambulans."

"Tak perlu repot."

Ia meraih ponselnya dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang, "Rumah Sakit Trost? Di sini ada seorang pemuda yang ambruk. Tolong-"

_Aku tak dapat mencerna perkataannya lagi._

Dengan satu lenganku melingkar pada lehernya, ia memapahku, "Anak muda, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang. Duduklah di sana selagi menunggu."

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku terlalu berat."

"Tidak masalah. Lihat betapa panasnya suhu tubuhmu. Apa kau demam?"

"Hmm. Sepertinya. Tuan, err-"

"Dot Pixis."

Aku mengangguk. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari tubuhku namun dapat memapahku dengan mudah. Ia mendudukanku di bangku di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis.

"Bertahanlah, nak."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Pixis. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikan anda."

"Tak perlu sungkan, nak."

Bunyi sirine ambulans terdengar samar-samar di telingaku, "Ah, sepertinya ambulansmu sudah sampai, Levi."

_Darimana ia tahu namaku?_

Beberapa orang berpakaian putih turun, hendak memapahku masuk ambulans dan menidurkanku di ranjang kecil di dalamnya. Sesaat aku menoleh kepada Pixis. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, "Jaeger, Rumah Sakit Trost.."

Pintu ambulans tertutup.

* * *

Ceritanya _shoujo_ banget yak jadi terharu *plak* Meningitis? Di gugel banyak~

_**Bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta mereka berdua yang tragis?**_ *JENG JENG JENG JENG* lol

Penasaran?

Sama! Saya juga~

DOUMO!


	9. Chapter 8 'Finally'

Ini chapter terakhir, kawans! *nangis meraung-raung*

Maaph kalau rada-rada maksa, karena saya bingung mau ngasih ending yang bagaimana-

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

-Finally-

Ranjang rumah sakit menahan berat badanku. Semilir angin dari pendingin ruangan mengenai panas tubuhku. Peluhku kini tak satupun yang jatuh. Bau infus menyengat di hidungku. Aku bangun.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya kau tak apa."seseorang berpakaian jas dokter menyapaku ketika aku membuka mata.

Aku membaca. _Bertoldt Fubar_. Itu yang tertera pada _name tag_nya.

"Kau flu. Kau juga terkena maag. Sebaiknya kau makan dahulu, nanti akan kuberikan obat."katanya sembari menyerahkan sebaki paket makan malam padaku.

Tak ada nafsu makan. Rasanya ingin muntah.

"Meski kau tak mau, kau harus mengisi perut kosongmu itu."

Menatap bergantian dokter itu dan makananku, aku meraih sendok dan garpu. Aku mengambil sup dengan ujung sendok, memasukkannya ke mulutku, bermaksud mencicipi.

Asin.

Sudah kuduga. Makanan di rumah sakit tak sebegitu mewah dan enaknya. Jika seasin ini, flu ku akan sembuh, dan darah tinggi akan menyerangku.

"Kau kutinggal dahulu."katanya setelah ponselnya berbunyi, ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengangkatnya, "Ya, Jaeger-"

_Jaeger? Bukan nama belakang yang asing. Siapa ya yang punya nama itu? Aku lupa._

Sesendok penuh nasi dan lauknya aku lahap. Bukan karena enak atau apa, karena terpaksa. Aku ingin segera sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini sehingga tak perlu merogoh kocek dalam-dalam. Lagipula dilihat dari sudut manapun, ini rumah sakit elit.

Pintu kamar diketok, "Permisi." lalu terbuka.

Seorang suster dengan pakaian formal sebagaimana adanya, masuk ke kamar membawa sebuah kantung kertas. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir di belakang kepala. Mata birunya menatapku dengan dingin. Tak ada ramahnya. Wajahnya datar menunjukkan kebosanan yang sangat.

"Saudara Levi. Aku membawakan obatmu."

"Terima kasih."

Ia menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu mengupas beberapa apel dan membiarkannya di atas piring, "Apa kau sudah selesai makan? Makan dulu apel ini."

"Ah. Uhm."

"Maaf, ini saran seseorang.."

"Baiklah."aku mengambil sepotong apel dan memakannya.

"Akan aku tuangkan obatmu."ia mengambil botol kaca dari dalam kantung itu dan menuangkan isinya pada sendok, "Kau bisa meminumnya nanti."

"Baik."

"Annie,"dokter Bertoldt memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "..sebentar."

Suster itu menoleh dan pergi keluar kamar. Apelku baru saja termakan separuh dan rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku. Namun kutahan. _Jika kumuntahkan semua, sia-sia saja meminum obat._

Apel itu kuhabiskan dengan sekali lahap. Segera aku mengambil obat yang sudah suster itu siapkan. _Pahit_. Aku menelannya bersamaan dengan air.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar tak buruk."aku berbaring di kasurku. Berharap jika seseorang masuk ke kamarku dan menjengukku. Namun tak ada sesosok manusia di ambang pintu itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku dirundung kesepian. Rasanya mengganjal di ulu hati.

.

.

.

.

"_Kapten, jadi bagaimana keputusan anda?"anak itu menghampiriku sembari membenarkan lengan bajunya._

"_Keputusan apa, bocah?"_

"_Soal kau akan menebas tengkukku."_

_Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Lalu menelan ludah, karena merasa tenggorokanku mulai kering._

"_Tengkukmu? Untuk apa?"tanyaku sambil membolak-balikkan arsip._

"_Aku ingin semua raksaksa dibasmi dari dunia ini. Aku yang menginginkannya sejak aku kecil."matanya menatapku namun pandanganku terasa kabur. Tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas._

"_Hmm. Bocah."aku berdiri. Tak mau mendengar kalimat yang akan ia katakan setelahnya._

"_Tunggu, Kapten!"tangannya memegang lenganku._

"_Oi,"aku menepisnya, "Tak ada keputusan yang aku ambil atasmu."_

"_Kapten! Raksaksa sudah tak ada. Kita berdua sudah mengalahkan ketakutan terbesar kita. Aku hanyalah ancaman!"wajahnya ketakutan, namun tetap saja aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas._

"_Lalu? Kau mau apa dariku?"_

"_Aku ingin kau membunuhku."suaranya tegar, tetapi aku bisa merasakan berbagai macam ketakutan di dalam suara itu, "Jika itu kau, aku tak keberatan."_

"_Tidak. Pembicaraan selesai."_

"_Kapten!"_

_Berjalan, sedikit berlari, tak mau mendengar kata-katanya, aku menutup kupingku. Arsip-arsip yang kupegang berterbangan di belakangku. Semakin lama aku berjalan semakin gelap lorong yang kususuri. Aku berjalan, berlari, berlari secepat mungkin._

"_Hei, kau."_

_Aku tercekat, berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan menatap orang yang menyapaku itu dengan pandangan aneh, "Siapa? Aku?"_

"_Ya, kau."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau butuh koin?"_

Mataku terbuka. Ini masih ranjang yang sama. Bau infus yang sama. Ruangan yang sama. Dan rumah sakit yang sama.

_Mimpi apa aku barusan?_

Peluh menetes dari keningku. Aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku. _Padahal pendingin ruangan masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kenapa aku berkeringat seperti ini?_

Nafasku terengah-engah.

Pintu terketuk. Tak butuh jawaban, pintu itu terdorong dan terbuka. Sosok lelaki tinggi necis berkacamata hitam mengenakan kemeja putih dan blazer abu-abu masuk. Tumit sepatunya mendorong pintu. Tertutup. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan tersisir seluruhnya ke belakang.

Ia membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"tanyanya sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

Aku masih belum mencerna kata-kata dan suaranya. Aku tak bisa mengenalinya. Karena curiga aku memojok di kasur, "Uhm. Maaf.."

"Hei, santai saja."katanya sembari menaruh kantung belanjaannya di lantai.

Penasaran. Kacamatanya belum terlepas, senyum tersungging di bibirnya. _Aduh, aku masih tak bisa mengenalinya._

"Permisi, Levi."seseorang membuka pintu.

Segerombol kawan lamaku, termasuk Erwin datang menjenguk. Di sana juga ada Mikasa bersama anaknya, Terra. Aku masih belum mengerti maksud kedatangan mereka di sini.

"Aku tak menyangka Levi-ku yang kuat ini bisa terserang flu. Kenapa kau? Mandi terlalu malam? Atau bermain di bawah hujan?"Hanji mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau sehat-sehat saja, Levi?"Petra memandangku cemas.

"Hei, Petra. Kau lihat dia terbaring di sana, mana mungkin sehat-sehat saja."Auruo tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya dan menjerit.

"Auruo, diamlah ini rumah sakit."kata Erwin. Tatapannya sehangat biasanya.

"Levi, kami tinggal bersama dengan Erwin lagi."Gunther tersenyum, "Kau tahu betapa besar rumah dan mobilnya?"ia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Mereka tertawa.

"Kau tahu, kami juga melanjutkan pendidikan sampai ke jenjang kuliah!"Erd tertawa lebar. Sumringah.

"Paman Levi.."anak kecil itu naik ke kasurku dan tidur di sebelahku, ia memegang keningku, "..kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Kau anak yang baik. Aku tak apa."

Mikasa mendengus, "Seharusnya kau lebih bahagia dari ini, Levi."ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau harusnya sangat bahagia sampai kau menangis saat ini."

_Aku tak mengerti maksudnya._

"Teman kami ini memang tidak sensitif, benar kan?"Erwin tertawa diikuti yang lainnya.

Sosok misterius itu masih memandangku dengan senyum. Ia lalu mengangkat Terra untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "Hei Terra kemarilah,"anak kecil yang digendong itu tertawa lepas sambil meronta-ronta manja, "Terra, sebutan apa yang biasa kau pakai untuk memanggilku?"

Terra terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Lama-lama senyumnya bertumbuh jadi tawa.

"Paman…"Terra memandangku dengan tatapan malu-malu, "Paman Eren!"

Paman Eren.

Paman Eren.

Paman Eren.

Eren.

Eren.

Eren.

Eren.

Sosok itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Hai, Levi. Kena kau!"

Itu Eren. Eren yang asli. Ia duduk tepat di depanku sekarang, "Kalian bercanda,"aku mencubit pipi, tangan dan kaki, "Ow, sakit-"

Air mata membasahi pipiku. Ini bodoh, kelemahanku sekali lagi terbuka di depan mereka semua. Aku mengusapnya dengan telapak tanganku, "Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh."kutukku terus menerus pada Eren.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke sebelas tahun yang lalu, bukan?"kata Erwin diselingi dengan kata 'Ya' dan 'Benar' dari yang lain. Aku setuju. Déjà vu. Sebelas tahun yang lalu mereka mengelilingi kasur yang kududuki ketika aku menangis.

Petra mengambil segelas air minum dari meja dan menyerahkannya pada Erwin.

"Kau tahu, Levi."Erwin menyodorkan gelas itu padaku, "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah sekarang. Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah sekarang. Terbukalah pada kami. Kau tidak perlu sungkan."

"Jelas saja aku marah."aku menoleh pada Eren, "..orang itu penyebabnya."

"Ehh…"Eren menggaruk kepalanya, "..maaf nanti akan kujelaskan."

"Ah- hei, Terra."Mikasa menggendong anaknya itu, "Sudah waktunya pulang, nanti Jean mencari kita. Bilang apa pada Eren dan Levi?"

"Sampai jumpa, Paman Levi, Paman Eren. Nanti main ke rumah kami ya."Terra tersenyum lalu mendekap mamanya erat-erat.

Eren mengusap rambutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Sampai nanti."

Mikasa melempar senyum pada kami semua lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Bukankah kita juga harus pergi?"tanya Erwin pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Levi, Levi. Kami sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang sibuk. Lebih sibuk darimu- Mmf!"mulut Auruo benar-benar dibuat bungkam oleh Erwin dan Petra.

"Ya, Levi. Kami juga punya urusan lain untuk dikerjakan."Erd dan Gunther melirik satu sama lain.

"Lain kali mainlah ke rumah Erwin, kau tahu, rumah Jumbo Size!"Hanji tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

"Dah!"

"Sampai nanti!"

"Kau harus mampir ya, Levi!"

Pintu kamar tertutup. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hanya ada aku dan Eren dan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

Tangan besar itu mebekap pipiku, "Hei, lihat. Bukankah kau bertambah gemuk akhir-akhir ini?" ia mencubit pipiku dengan jari-jarinya yang bertumbuh.

"Hentikan."

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa sakit, Levi. Sungguh."

"Kau kira aku superhero?"

Eren tertawa, tawanya itu sangat kurindukan. Lengannya bertambah besar akibat pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tiap hari. Mengangkut barang di pabrik ayahnya. Kulitnya bertambah coklat, lebih coklat dari yang aku lihat terakhir kali. Dan matanya.. Hei, dia tidak berubah.

"Kau juga, Eren."aku mencubit pipinya balik, "Lihat gumpalan lemak ini. Aku ingin menggigitnya."

"Jangan bicara dengan nada kotor seperti itu!"

"Hahaha!"

Cubitan itu berubah jadi pelukan hangat. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya dan lengannya di sekitar pinggulku. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Sampai-sampai aku tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin menagih hutangmu, Eren.."

"Hutang?"

"Kau tak ingat di bandara, setahun yang lalu, sebelum kita berpisah?"

"Hah?"Eren kelabakan, "Ah, uhm.."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingat. Ta-tapi.."

"Jangan bilang kau belum bisa membayarnya."

Eren terdiam, "Tidak. Aku sanggup membayarnya sekarang."

Pelukan kami terlepas. Mata kami bertemu. Tangannya panas, menyentuh pipiku yang dingin. Spontan aku menutup mata. Berdebar-debar, menunggu bibir kami bertemu. Kecupan singkat namun hangat itu membuat hatiku luluh.

"Hutang lunas."ia tertawa lebar sambil mendekapku.

Aku tersenyum dari balik punggungnya, "Ya."

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat.."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ia menarik nafas dan menghelanya. Mata zamrudnya tak lepas dari pandanganku. Ia buka mulut, "Kau mau bersama denganku selamanya? Apapun yang terjadi?"

_Kalau saja aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu.._

_Aku takkan pernah mengetahui, masa depan apa yang akan menungguku_.

_Pertemuan pertama kita, di taman itu, terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Pertemuan kedua kita, di Game Centre, adalah sebuah keajaiban untukku. Mungkin kau tak tahu jelasnya, tapi, di tempat itu, aku jatuh cinta._

* * *

**OMAKE**

**-PR-**

"Huh.."Terra menghela nafas. Anak berumur 10 tahun itu kini sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa merah milik pamannya. Ia memegang buku catatan berwarna pink.

"Terra, berhenti menghela seperti itu. Kau seperti orang tua."Eren meminum kopi dari cangkir kesukaannya. Jari-jarinya menggelitik kaki Terra.

"Paman!"Terra meronta, "Geli!"

"Makanya segera kerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu. Kalau tidak, mamamu akan mengomeli paman."Eren menaruh kopinya di meja di depannya. Satu kakinya terangkat di sofa.

"Paman Levi! Paman Eren menaruh kaki kotornya di-"mulut Terra dibungkam tangan besar Eren.

"Hei, bocah. Kau sengaja ya?"bisik Eren.

"Habis, paman Eren menggelitik kakiku. Aku ingin balas dendam sedikit."

"Itu bukan sedikit namanya."

Levi datang membawa beberapa lembar baju yang terlipat rapih di lengannya, "Ada apa Terra? Kau memanggilku?"

"Iya, Paman!"Terra melepas paksa tangan Eren dari mulutnya.

"Tidak!"Eren membungkamnya lagi.

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Levi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kalian berhentilah bercanda. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk."ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Terra dan Eren ke dapur.

"Argh! Paman Eren jahat sekali! Curang! Aku tak terima!"

"Hahaha!"

"Lain kali kubuat Paman Levi menendangmu!"

"Tidak mungkin. Levi mencintaiku."

Terra mendengus kesal. Sekali lagi ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sofa itu. Berkali-kali tangan kecilnya membolak-balik buku catatannya. Ia lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat di dalamnya.

"Terra, kau mau kukis?"Levi kembali datang membawa piring berisi kue kering.

Terra bangkit, "Yey!"

"Kau daritadi teriak-teriak. Ada apa?"tanya Levi begitu ia menaruh piring itu di meja.

"Paman Eren mengerjaiku."

"Eren."Levi menatap Eren tajam.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku?!"

Anak kecil itu melahap kue kering yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Dengan ceria. Tangannya masih menggenggam buku catatan itu.

Eren bertanya-tanya, "Terra, buku apa itu?"

"Ini?"Terra mengangkatnya, "Buku pekerjaan rumah."

"Kau membawanya, tapi daritadi tak kau kerjakan."

"Enak saja!"sahut Terra, "Aku mengerjakannya!"

"Oh ya?"Eren mengangkat satu alis.

Terra menunduk, "Tapi aku bingung.."

"Levi bisa membantumu!"Eren melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Levi. Levi meronta, "Hei, di depan keponakanmu seperti ini.."

"Nah!"pekik Terra, "Ini yang membuatku bingung, Paman!"

"Eh?"

"Lihat!"

Terra menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Eren dan Levi. Di situ tertulis "Pohon Keluarga" dan Eren masih belum bisa mencerna 'kebingungan' Terra.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Ini!"Terra menunjuk dua kolom kosong, "Ini membuatku bingung!"

Dua foto teratas ialah foto Carla Jaeger dan Grisha Jaeger. Di bawahnya, foto wajah Mikasa dan Jean. Di bawahnya lagi adalah foto Terra. Hanya tersisa dua kolom kosong di samping foto Mikasa dan Jean.

"Aku harus menempel foto kalian berdua di sana!"sahut Terra.

"Ya…"Eren menggaruk kepalanya, "..lalu tempellah! Apa masalahnya?"

Terra diam. Ia memandang Eren dan Levi bergantian. Mulutnya membentuk bulan sabit yang terbalik ke bawah. Pipinya merona merah.

"Siapa di antara kalian berdua yang ingin jadi tanteku?"

_Susah ya._


End file.
